Sleepy Hollow
by KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid
Summary: Constable Spencer Reid is sent by his superiors to investigate grisly murders in Sleepy Hollow. There he meets and falls in love with Lila Archer, the daughter of the richest man in town. Repost of story because of chapter numbering errors. R
1. Story Info

**New Story: Sleepy Hollow:The Criminal Mind's version**

Main characters:

Ichabod Crane…Spencer Reid

Katrina Van Tassel…Lila Archer

Lady Van Tassel…Lady Izzy Archer

Young Masbath…Derek Morgan

Baltus Van Tassel…William Archer

Reverend Steenwyck…Charles Hankel

Brom Van Brunt…Nathan Harris

Doctor Lancaster…Aaron Hotchner

Notary Hardenbrook…Jason Gideon

Magistrate Philipse…David Rossi

**This is based on the 1999 Tim Burton film. I can totally see Spencer Reid being Ichabod Crane. Johnny Depp is hot and so is Matthew Gray Gubler! I don't own this story-line it belongs to Andrew Kevin Walker and Kevin Yagher who wrote the screenplay. I hope people will like this story!**


	2. Prologue

_A pleasing land of drowsy head it was, of dreams that wave before the half shut eye…_

**Sleepy Hollow, New York, 1799**

PROLOGUE

An elderly man charges through on a horse, holding a lantern attached to a pole and he looks back terrified. He hears thunderous hoofbeats, glances back again and his lantern swings wildly against a tree. The pole knocks the man off his horse and he hits the ground. He runs, trips, falls and scrambles back up.

He glimpses back and sees the huge black horse and then it vanishes with a mist. The man pushes through thorny bushes and jagged branches slit his hands and cheeks. The man bursts from the briar patch and tumbles to a trail. He lifts his bloodied face and he runs. He hears the hoofbeats again and they are deafening. A spur digs into the snorting steed's already bleeding flank. The pursuer's gloved hand draws a sword his blade ringing.

On the trail, the man runs away and he hears the shrill whistle of a sword swing as the pursuer blurs past. The man is still running when his head lolls back at an impossible angle…tumbles off his shoulders. His headless body hits the dirt.

**Tell me your thoughts of this prologue**.


	3. One

**New York City**

There are empty cobbleston streets. Crooked buildings and a rapidly clanging bell breaks the silence from afar.

Two constables clamor round a corner, their lanterns held high listening. They rush into an alleyway. Elsewhere, piers border the Hudson River. The bell is louder. The two constables arrive searching. They see no one. One of them hefts his pistol, scared. "Where are you?"

"Here! Over here!" They hear a man at the end of the river's edge.

Down a hill, the man is waist deep in water and tosses away his alarm bell. "I need you help with this."

The second constable crosses on the pier above. The first constable moves forward wary of what he will find. The man grunts, lifting something.

"Constable Reid? Spencer reid…is that you?"

The man turns. Spencer Reid, handsome, awkward and his hazel eyes piercing.

"Yes, it is me, But not only me…" He lifts something and is struggling. "…I found someone here…" He drags a bloated male corpse up from the murky water. "Someone quite dead."

**Watchhouse/Jail**

The elderly High Constable lifts a blanket off the corpse on a wheelbarrow manned by one of the two constables and a snobby magistrate looks disgusted. The other constable and Spencer wait.

"Burn it." The High Constable ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The other constable wheels the corpse inside and Spencer is annoyed.

"Just a moment…if I may. It is possible this man was murdered." Spencer tries to explain the other two men in the room.

"He drowned. Anyone could see." The High Constable argued.

"There are surgical ways of telling how he died…by the water in his lungs…" Spencer follows the High Constable and the Magistrate inside of the watchhouse.

The second constable wheels the body ahead past many tables and a jailer moves to unlock a massive door.

"He will be burned pursuant to statutes of health."

"I could determine if he were dead before he went into the Hudson."

"Must we again hear these heretical rantings?"

"Yes, must we?" The magistrate asks equally annoyed.

"There is nothing heretical about science, sir. The Chinese have written on it for hundreds of years…procedural study used to solve seemingly unsolvable crimes."

The door opens and the corpse again leads the way.

The door leads to a two-tiered prison, alive with moans of agony and cries of insanity. Cells are full of wretched men in chains and iron gags. Spencer notices that many are against the bars watching.

"Our first night watch is adequate against fire and some violence, but if we were more often able to ensure justice, after the fact, then criminals would truly have something to fear from law enforcement."

"Have they nothing to fear presently, Constable Reid?"

"Without disrespect, look around you." He motions to the cells. "We overflow. As do our courts."

"And, _with_ disrespect, Constable, if jails and courts overflow, it is testimony to success, not failure."

"But, how many victims are buried without reprisal while guilty men roam our streets?"

The High Constable reaches his desk and takes a seat. The guards wait to process beaten, bloody prisoners. "Very few, if any."

"Even though I have seen confessions pried from the lips of the lips of the accused, often quite literally?"

"For one who calls himself a Federalist, your mouth reeks of Republican liberalism.

"Not Liberalism. Equanimity." Spencer corrects him.

"Um, sir…might I suggest…" The magistrate whispers in the High Constable's ear. Spencer notices with worry that both of the constables wheel corpse onwards into another room.

The magistate finishes and the High constable smiles faintly. "There is a farming community upstate, Constable…ten days journey north in the Hudson Highlands. It is named Sleepy Hollow. Within a fortnight, three persons have been murdered there. Each with their head lopped cleanly off."

"Lopped off?" Spencer asks nervously.

"The elders of the Hollow have sent dispatches to me, requesting assistance, and now, just this very moment, I have chosen you."

"Chosen me?"

"These _methods_ of yours…there has been no practical application."

"Not for lack of trying."

"Just so. Granted. And so you take your experimentations to Sleepy Hollow and catch the murderer who has tainted the place. Bring him here to face our good justice. Will you do this for me?"

"I shall, gladly." Spencer swallows nervously.

"Excellent. Then, you are excused till morning."

Spencer moves away, heading to where the corpse was taken.

"Oh, and, Constable…do make certain that you meet with success. Otherwise…perhaps you should not come back at all."

The High Constable smiles a sadistic smile.

Spencer frowns as he enters the other room. What he sees makes him grimaces as he sees the corpse burn in a raging furnace and he hears the flesh sizzle. One of the constables pumps bellows which fan the flames. Spencer steps from darkness nearby. He watches with bitter regret as the corpe is consumed.

**Seriously how sadistic is the department that Spencer works in? Tell me your thoughts?**


	4. Two

**Spencer's home, second floor – Day**

Outside he saw the market town streets bustle. Filthy. Pigs roam free. He goes back into his study and it's decorated in Early-American Mad Scientist: books, papers and jars of chemicals. Charts of anatomy above a small bed.

"Such a day for such a sad farewell. But, this is goodbye, my sweet."

At the window, he holds a bird cage with a red cardinal inside. He opens the cage. The bird flies free. Spencer watches it go, then looks down. He sees a coach halt in the street below and the forlorn driver looks up.

**Spencer's couch – Day**

The couch is in motion. Spencer absently studies his hands, touching the strange scars on both palms: evenly dispersed, tiny dots of tissues and many scars. Spencer lifts a leather satchel, checking its contents.

**Upstate forests – Day**

Two families of migrant workers travel a path, leading over-burdened horses. Spencer's coach approaches from the other direction. Spencer looks out, unnerved.

One gaunt man watches Spencer pass. There is a dead and worried look in the man's eyes. Other people stare at Spencer.

**Sleepy Hollow, the long straight road – Dusk**

Spencer faces two massive, vine-covered pillars, unsure. He turns to watch the driver lead the coach away.

Spencer walks between the two pillars to a long straight road. He does not notice that above him are three dead ravens hanging from a tree limb, twine wrapped round their necks.

**Sleepy Hollow, Town Square – Dusk**

Spencer walks on with baggage. The square is empty, a church and graveyard at one end. The road ahead is bordered by businesses and homes. Conversations drift from a tavern. A criminal sits in stocks. He hears crying and looks for its source. It's from a window above. He believes its the sobbing of an old woman.

**Archer Estate – Night**

Spencer sees a belltower stand tall, like a mast pole with a crow's nest basket atop. There's a man in the basket and a huge bell. Spencer ponders this as he continues. Ahead on a hill: the grand Archer Manor House.

**Archer Manor House, Sitting Room – Night**

Many children, in a circle, taunt a blindfolded young woman spun round by the handsome, barrel chested man, Nathan Harris. A few young men and ladies watch. Nathan releases the woman. Everyone quiets and avoids her searching hands.

"This is such a silly game." Lila Archer complains.

"Be a sport and stop complaining." Nathan tells her.

She moves to Nathan's voice. He backs away and peers by Glenn and Theodore and the children laugh.

Spencer enters, clearing his throat. No one notices. The blindfolded Lila keeps grasping. A little girl sees Spencer and goes to him, finger to her lips.

"Play along. You must."

She tugs him. Before Spencer can protest, he is placed in Lila's grip.

"There, I have someone. Am I finished?" Lila asks the group

"You have to tell who it is." The little girl tells her while giggling.

"Is this Theodore?"

"I'm sorry I'm just a guest." Spencer tells her.

"Well have a kiss on account." Lila kisses his cheek.

Nathan sees this and becomes jealous.

"Excuse me, Miss…" Spencer takes her hands. "They have a laugh at your expense."

Lila takes the kerchief off to reveal a stunning beauty: Lila Archer. Spencer tries to compose himself.

"Forgive me, I didn't know."

"I…I am looking for William Archer."

"We haven't heard your name yet, friend." Nathan tells him.

"Well, unless your name is William, you should not worry over mine."

Nathan grabs Spencer's collar, pissed. Spencer's baffled.

"You need some manners."

"Nathan!" Lila tells him angrily.

Nathan looks at her and reluctantly releases Spencer.

"What is this, then?"

Spencer turns his attention to the voice as William and Isabella Archer enter the room.

"Can I help you, sir?" William asks Spencer.

Spencer's relieved to have a proper focal point. Children gather around Lila and hide behind her.

"I have been sent from the city with a letter of introduction. I am told you offer me room and board." Spencer hands over the papers. William reads and furrows his brow. "If we could speak alone."

William nods and then looks to Lila. "This is not a time for frivolity, Lila, is it? Am I mistaken?"

"They're only children, father."

William snorts, then exits with Spencer. The others huddle to gossip, except Lila, who moves besides her step mother to watch Spencer and William walk down the hall.

**How do you think about Lila. I wanted to see if I could incorporate her characteristic from Somebody's Watching and put it in the 1799 setting. Tell me your thoughts by reviewing or PM me.**


	5. Three

**Archer House, Parlor - Night**

Aaron Hotchner dour and always sweaty, takes a seat by the fire, joining William and the three other elders. A pretty servant, Sarah, brings a pipe cradle while Lady Archer sets down food. Spencer is standing.

"That will be all, ladies." William waits as they exit. "We are joined by Doctor Aaron Hotchner, Constable. And to his left are Reverend Hankel and our able magistrate, David Rossi, both keeping order in their own ways."

Spencer notices the three men. He trusted the Doctor seeing that they probably had the same ideas about science. The magistrate seemed to be a trustworthy fellow because he had a mug in one hand and a pipe in his mouth. But there was something about the Reverend that made him feel nervous especially with that constant look of disapproval.

"I myself am in charge of financial matters and the regulation of currency in our commonwealth. And lastly, this fine fellow is Jason Gideon, our Notary."

Spencer notices that he is the oldest, with one eye pale and blind.

"An honor, gentlemen. In time I will need every detail of the three murders you've had, but for now, I ask is there any suspects of who this killer might be?"

"Excuse me?" Hotchner asks confused.

"Are there any one person, suspected in these acts?"

"I was afraid of this."

David shoots a look at William. Spencer notices that there is obviously angst amongst the elders.

"Well, Constable…are you aware…to be honest, you are not what we expected. We sent for the militia."

"The militia?" Spencer asks stunned.

"Why not tells us what you have heard? Hmm? How much have your superiors bothered to tell you?" Hankel asks.

"All I know is three are slain, their heads found severed from their bodies."

"The heads were not found severed. The heads were not found at all." Hankel corrects him.

"Taken. Taken by the Headless Horseman. Taken back to Hell." Jason Gideon tells Spencer.

"Pardon me?" Spencer asks.

"You have not been well informed of our troubles, sir. If you would…"

William gestures for Spencer to sit and William lights his pipe.

"The Horseman…he was a Hessian mercenary sent to our shores by German princes to help keep Americans under the thumb of England. However, unlike his compatriots who came as muscle in trade for currency, he came willingly. For love of carnage."

**1778 American Battlefield - Day**

The Hessian Horseman rides his black steed into a gory, close-quartered clash, his cloaked uniform adorned with edged weapons. He cuts down Americans left and right.

"_He was infamous for taking his horse, Daredevil, hard into battle…chopping off heads at full gallop."_

He dismounts, hoisting a battle axe. With sword and axe, he annihilates. Blood gushes and bones crack.

"_Just to look on him made your blood run cold, for he had filed down his teeth to rapiers…to add to the ferocity of his appearance."_

The Horseman lets out a war cry. Jagged teeth. Grotesque.

**Forest Battlefield. Winter 1779. - Day**

Winter. Cannons can be heard booming from afar. Daredevil lies dead in red snow.

"_He would not finally meet his end till the winter of seventy-nine, when New York City was held by Henry Clinton and Washington occupied West Point. It was between these two places, not far from here…"_

The Horseman flees, cloak flowing and chased by five rag-tag Revelutionary soldiers. Ahead, a steep, rocky area prevents escape. A soldier aims a rifle and fires. Blood explodes from the Horseman's arm as he runs. His sword falls from his now functionless hand.

Another soldier grabs the sword.

At the rocks, the Horseman faces the men. Another Rifleman raises his rifle. The Horseman reaches over his shoulder to grasp a sheathedd knife and throws it. The rifleman jerks back, the knife is in his eye socket.

The Horseman readies an axe. The Revolutionaries move in with swords. They battle, steel against steel. The Horseman fends off blows from all sides.

The third soldier lunges and stabs his blade deep into the Horseman's side. The Horseman roars and brings his axe down with breaks the sword at the hilt. An upward stroke sends the soldier's head over heels in a fountain of blood. The Horseman staggers, howling , trying to pull the blade from his ribs. The remaining soldiers close in.

**Archer House, Sitting Room - Night**

Pipe smoke wafts from David's mouth. "Cut off his head with hisown sword. It's a legend told for twenty years."

"But only recently has the Headless Hessian been seen prowling the Hollow, in search of a head to suit his shoulders." William tells Spencer

"Just a moment…" Spencer sits back, incredulous. "Are you saying it is he?"

"When a goblin leaps from the nether world, others follow. Poltergeists of the air, water and earth follow cheer his desecrations!" Jason said loud and aggravated. He bangs his cane on a table and William puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

"No one knows why he chose to now to climb out from his grave." Aaron informed Spencer.

"It is very clear why. Citizens here have long tried to hide sins behind closed doors. Their failed faith has saturated the soil and called forth one of Satan's own." Reverend Hankel told the group.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but…who has seen this Horseman?"

"Many have." William answered Spencer's question.

"Then, name one person who has seen him with their own eyes."

There was no reply from the elders and Spencer rises from his chair.

"While I will do everything I can to find your assassin, I will look for a man of flesh and blood. Not some goblin-demon from hell."

**These elders are shady aren't they? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing or PM me.**


	6. Four

**Sleepy Hollow Farmland - Morning**

William and a large man ride their horses. Behind them, Spencer rides awkwardly with his horse Gunpowder. He really isn't used to riding a horse. He gets off his horse and faces David Rossi.

"The Van Garretts died first; a man and his son, survived by a wife and two infants. And the Widow Emily Prentiss was next…"

"And now James Morgan." Rossi finishes for him.

Spencer looks back in the direction of where the belltower stood and ponders. "Why would he flee this direction, with so much open ground to cross before he reached cover?"

"He would not have gone into the Western Woods. No sane man would." Rossi drinks from a whiskey flask and offers some to Spencer.

"I don't drink whiskey, but thank you for the offer."

"Van Ripper there…" Rossi points to a man sloppily spitting out tobacco. "…found the body this morning. You do believe now, don't you?"

"Believe?"

"You said yourself. What mere man could have downed the Belltower?" Isabella Archer asks.

"It is a prime tenet of science, Rossi, that because one thing appears improbable does not mean you embrace the utterly fantastical."

"You need less big words, and more common sense." Rossi fingers an Iron Key talisman he wears on a cord.

"What is that you wear?" Spencer asks as he notices the talisman.

"My talisman. It will, protect against the Horseman if I show a brave face. But I cannot run. If I run in fear, it is worthless."

"Well…so much for common sense." Spencer retorts back in a sarcastic tone.

Further on in the forest William and Nathan stand at a horse's corpse amongst jagged boulders. The flesh has been stripped and the guts exposed. Spencer and Rossi arrive on their horses.

"Was this Jame's?" William asked Nathan.

"Yes. Seems he panicked across here and broke two legs."

"Who took the meat?" Spencer asks William.

"Must have been the Redman. A Lenape lndian lives in the Western Woods."

"These woods or yours sound a bit crowded, what with all the witches, ghouls and Indians living there." Spencer tells the men.

Nathan rolls his eyes and climbs up onto his horse, a black beauty. "There's only one Lenape. He eats small animals and lost children…and the occasional constable when he can get it." Nathan leaves the group.

Spencer walks to the dead horse and digs into his satchel for a thin iron tool, which he uses it to pry off one horseshoe. He hears a whistle and everyone looks far ahead to where Van Ripper has ridden. Aaron Hotchner and others are there and Van Ripper waves.

**Forest, Morgan Murden Scene – Morning**

Doctor Hotchner stands with several armed men and a coffin on a cart is covered by a blanket and Spencer is crouched nearby.

"Why did you move the body, Doctor?"

"To place it inside its coffin." Doctor Hotchner replies.

Spencer nods and is vaguely annoyed by this. He puts the horseshoe into a hoofprint in the dirt and it fits. Spencer stands up, walks and studies the ground by kicking up leaves. Nathan, Van Ripper, William and Rossi watch. Spencer finds a deep hoofprint that is much more bigger than the deceased horse. He compares the horseshoe and the hoofprint is much larger.

Spencer pulls his satchel off his shoulder, takes out a bowl, bottle of water and a bag of brown powder and he begin to mix the water and powder with a fork to make plaster. The others watch, finding this bizarre whisper.

Nathan comes up to stand over Spencer and is obviously irritated. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are the blacksmith. Ever shod a horse with a hoof this large?" Spencer asks ignoring Nathan's original question.

"Never. A shoe that size I would have remembered."

Spencer starts to fill the print with plaster. "Van Ripper. Can you show where the body lay?"

"I can show you, exactly." Van Ripper dismounts, wiping his tobacco filled drool and Spencer rises to follow with his satchel. "Here…in front of this oak, facing north. Horrible…"

"To the best of your recollection, where did the open would fall?"

Van Ripper points the area and Spencer takes a bottle of white powder from his pocket. He uncorks the bottle, cautiously pouring powder in an X on the dirt there and waits. A chemical reaction causes the powder to bubble a bit. "There was not much blood, was there?"

"I didn't see none."

Spencer stands up and is puzzled. He walks to the coffin cart and rolls up his sleeves. Others come to watch but kept a distance. Spencer removes the blanket and he sees James Morgan's headless corpse.

Rossi can't bare to look at the body.

Spencer takes strange-looking spectacles from his satchel; wire-framed with many lenses and they are magnification spectacles. He examines the gross neck wound and sniffs it. He makes a retching sound and pokes at the flesh and severed spinal cord. "No bleeding."

"What is that?" Doctor Hotchner asks.

"This should have bled by the pint. Yet, no blistering or scorched flesh. How…? Whatever weapon was used…its cauterized somehow…" Spencer straightens and his eyes weirdly big in the spectacles. "It instantly burnt the wound shut."

**Churchyard and Cemetery – Day**

A coffin in a grave. Headstone reads _James Morgan, 1799. _The townspeople surround the coffin and Derek broods. Reverend Hankel steps forward to take a handful of newly dug dirt. Men with guns stand at the outskirts of the cemetery. Hankel sprinkles dirt into the grave with prayerful words. Various people whisper and they steal glances at Spencer who stands by the Archers.

**Archer House – Day**

In the dining room Sarah and two other servants Elle and Penelope collect plates and a few people still eat, including Van Ripper, his wife Jennifer and their son Henry.

In the hallway funeral goers socialize quietly. Further on, in the sitting room and men smoke. Derek is confronting Spencer, who is leaving. "I am not here for revenge. I am here to bring justice."

"Whatever. You still need a second to tend to your things."

"I manage fine along."

"I deserve to help you. Don't you see how much this means? My father…he…he was a good man…"

Spencer faces Derek. "Derek Morgan, I am sorry for your loss. It is a great and sad tragedy. However…I cannot be the one to look after you now."

Derek becomes angry. "I did not ask you to, did I?" Derek leaves and Spencer remains impassive.

**Archer House, Front Porch – Day**

Spencer walks out to the porch and sees Desiree Killigan with her husband Patrick Killigan and their five year old son, Thomas talk with William Archer. Aaron Hotchner peers off at something through a spyglass.

"Hail, Constable. How are you?"

"Well enough. Your gathering does honor to the deceased."

"We must be a curious sight to him." Aaron says while still looking through the spyglass.

"What are you spying on?" Spencer asks him curiously.

Aaron offers him the spyglass. "The Lenape. He comes to gawk at civilization from time to time."

Spencer puts the spyglass to his eye and searches through a line of trees and foliage far away.

"Do you see the Red-skinned bastard?" Aaron asks him.

Spencer sees the Lenape. He has misshapened features covered in tumors and he ducks away. Spencer lowers the spyglass and is a little awed. "He is a behemoth."

"A diseased monster." Aaron tells him.

Spencer walks over to stand by Patrick.

William Archer walks over to the doctor. "If you gentlemen will excuse the doctor and I…we have financial matters to discuss."

They both nod as William and Aaron head into the house.

"Master Reid, sir. I'm glad we have time alone. You've been told plenty about the Horseman, I'm certain."

"More than enough, actually." He says tiredly and laughs a little. "I beg you, no more, please."

"No, sir, no. If you ask me, I say you just laid eyes on our murderer through that glass."

Spencer ponders and folds the spyglass.

"Tell me something. What becomes of Derek Morgan?"

"We offered to take him in but he wants to stay with you."

"Fine, tell your wife that I'll do a great job taking care of him."

"Alright, thank you sir."

**Archer Orchard – Early Evening**

Spencer rides to Derek, who is sitting on the ground depressed and does not look up.

"Find yourself a place in the servants' residence and wake me before dawn. Our first task will be an unsavory one."

Spencer rides on and Derek runs to his horse and follows.


	7. Five

**Churchyard and Cemetary – Dawn**

Hankel is furious as he looks at Spencer on his horse. "It is sacrilege!"

"I cannot proceed without examining the previous victims." Spencer tells him matter of factly.

Hankel looks to the men with shovels. Patrick is standing there next to a hung over Rossi. Next to Rossi is Derek.

"Magistrate Rossi, surely you can stop this."

Rossi looks at Hankel with a helpless expression.

"I will not allow it. I will not!"

"Protest to my superiors if you like."

"Your superiors are two days away!"

"Then, you should have left two days ago, because I have men willing to help me today." Spencer tells Hankel annoyed. Spencer motions and Patrick leads the men to the graveyard.

Hankel sees this is becomes enraged. He kicks his horse and rides and Rossi looks worried.

**Churchyard and Cemetery – Later Morning**

Spencer guides the men lifting the coffin. The coffin is put near the headstone _Prentiss. _Spencer looks at the church and Hankel faces about fifty people who listen as he prays.

Across the cemetery there are two coffins. One smaller than the other are pried open. _Van Garrett 1799. _Patrick leads the effort with Derek's aid. The lid comes off and it reveals the headless bodies of a man and a little boy. Derek backs away.

Spencer pries open the Prentiss coffin and when he opens it he is aghast. He looks to Killigan and Derek angry. "Why was I not told of this?"

There was no answer and Patrick arrives and nods solemnly. "The Widow Prentiss."

"Is that all you can say? Look at her." Spencer asks outraged.

"It's not something people speak of openly. She did not remarry." Patrick tells him sadly.

Spencer kneels and examines the pregnant corpse. She was very far along in her pregnancy when she died. He notices a tear in the cloth of her blouse. He reaches through the tear and feels the stomach. He straightens and clearly disgusted by the killer.

**Doctor's Residence, Medical Room – Morning**

Scissors cut open the Widow's blouse. There's an inch-long wound on the moldering belly and a sword puncture. Spencer examines the corpse on a table. Aaron Hotchner watches anxiously. Derek is in a corner. Spencer goes to write in his ledger full of notes. "What is the common thread between these victims?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Derek answers him.

"We must discover it. The reason the murderer chose these people." Spencer goes to look at Emily's corpse and ponders. "The wounds are the same. Cauterized. No chopping or half-measures either. One stroke took the head. Have you seen, doctor…?" He points to it. "Even the spinal bone…sliced as smooth as butter."

"I do not care. You are welcome to use my work area, but I beg you…return her to her resting place."

"In time, doctor. Soon as I finish." Spencer picks up an iron knife and looks to Derek. "You should step outside."

**Churchyard Cemetary – Early Evening**

Spencer and others restore the graves. Spencer takes a look to the church, where Hankel stands in the door. "The devil sent you, Spencer Reid. The Lord will not forgive your sins." Hankel shuts the creaky doors.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer is sleeping and dreaming.

**Spencer's Dream – Farmland – Day**

A young boy, 10, stands in a wheat field with his back to his mother. She calls him and it gets louder and louder. "Spencer! Spencer…come along."

The boy, a young Spencer, turns and smiles. He runs to a clearing behind a frontier home. Diana Reid waits. She is a lovely woman and kisses his cheek.

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Bedroom – Night**

Darkness. Young Spencer, in bed, has one eye open. Across the room, his mother has her back to him. She's whispering something to no one and she turns. Young Spencer pretends to be asleep.

A drawer is heard shutting and Diana leaves the room. Spencer gets out of bed and is curious. He opens the drawer…and finds something behind clothing.

It is a piece of reed grass, woven into an elaborate pattern with shafts of wheat twisted into the center. Young Spencer replaces it and closes the drawer.

**Spencer's Dream – Market Square – Day**

A busy, muddy street lined by wares and produce. Young Spencer walks with his father, William Reid, an emotionless man. He stops to examine the tools. Young Spencer stays by him, but something captures his attention…

Across the way, Diana is involved in an argument with an ugly woman. They shout and people stop to watch. He can't make out the words but the ugly woman is furious.

**Spencer's Dream – Storm Sky – Night**

Lightning flashes over tree tops and thunder booms.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer jerks awake in his bed.

Spencer goes into the kitchen with a lantern and his ledger. He sits and studies the notes, then notices there's a light down the hall. In the sewing room opposite an elaborate loom, Lila reads by candlelight. She looks up and sees Spencer enter.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I thought a forgotten candle was burning."

Lila self-consciously closes her shabby book, puts it with another on her lap and covers them. "You do not disturb me. Please stay. Having trouble sleeping?"

"May I ask…why do you cover your book that way?"

"You pay great attention to small things. I hide these as I hide all my books. Father would not approve, lest it were the Bible."

"I, um…I have something to show you, if you have a moment."

Spencer sits, looking through his ledger.

"These are strange…may I?" She takes his hand, spread the fingers to the palm. She touches the many evenly spaced scars. "These scars. How did you get them?"

"I have had them since childhood. I cannot remember what from."

"It would be interesting to find out."

Their eyes meet. Spencer get back to the ledger and Katrina relishes the effect she has on him.

Spencer finds a paper disk on a string. "Here it is. A bird on one side. His cage on the other. Now, stare at it." He spins it. "The bird seems to be in his cage."

"Yes, he does. May I try?"

Spencer gives it to her and she spins it smiling.

"He only appears to be inside the cage. The point being…"

"You made this, and the drawings?" she asks interested.

"Yes, but listen. The illusion is easily explained. The eye retains each image, till they combine. And yet, some would call this toy magic."

"Don't you see why? Look closely a moment. Put your intellect aside." She spins it. "Can't you see what is inexplicable?"

Spencer watches it spin and he shakes his head, unimpressed.

"Oh, you are hopeless. May I keep it at least?"

"If you want. But…"

"Then, I also have a gift for you. True magic which even you will not be able to deny."

She hands him a book. _Romeo and Juliet. _Spencer stands up and offers it back, but she will not take it.

"Thank you. No. Here…"

"I insist that you have it."

Spencer resigns the argument and leaves. "Very well. But, it will only sit gathering dust."

"That would be a pity. Those words might show you something you've never seen before."

Spencer stops at the door and looks back and he exits.

**Archer's House – Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer lights a candle and sits in the bed. He is still fully dressed. He get up and takes _Romeo and Juliet _and he beginns to read it.


	8. Six

**Rossi's Farm – Dusk**

Spencer walks with Rossi. Derek Morgan follows with the horses. Cicadas chatter from a vast corn field.

"Not more than a year ago, a mob hung a man for stealing a horse. For stealing a horse! And, you dig up our dead."

"Are you saying I should be frightened? Is this is a message passed on from Reverend Hankle?"

The cicadas suddenly go silent and Derek notices.

"We are farmers here, not lawyers or bankers, or even constables. Every penny we earn comes from what we send down the Hudson."

"I know it."

"Um…excuse me, sirs…" Derek tries to get their attention.

"Because of the Horseman, our migrant workers flee for their lives. There is a danger that our crops will rot. So, if you are going to help us, you stop the Horseman. That is your task…to kill an undead thing."

Derek looks to a fenced grazing area, worried. The sheep are agitated, all running one direction away.

"Listen to what you say…" Spencer tells him.

"No, you listen! You may think we are a pack of superstitious dullards…"

"At times I do, frankly." Spencer tells him honestly.

"Sirs…please!" Derek tries again to get their attention.

"What will it take for you to realize that is no laughing matter?" Rossi asks him seriously.

The horses go crazy, braying and rearing. The reins yank Derek off his feet as the horses flee. Spencer and Rossi look to Derek. They hear thundering hoofbeats and the winds kicks up. Hoofbeats seem to come from all directions. Rossi looks to the corn field. A flock of birds alights; a great sheet of black against the sky.

"Oh my God." Rossi runs towards his house, past Derek.

Hoofbeats are getting louder and closer. Spencer faces the corn field and the field explodes open, stalks bending to make way as the Headless Horseman gallops onto the corn field atop Daredevil. Derek runs following Rossi and Spencer is stunned. He looks down to draw his flinklock pistol, but the Horseman blows by before he can raise it. A blast of air knocks Spencer off his feet.

The Horseman chases Derek and Rossi.

Spencer follows.

The Horseman draws his sword.

Derek falls in the grass…

Daredevil's pounding hooves will certainly crush him. Daredevil leaps over Derek, continuing the charge.

Rossi has a long way to go before home. He looks over his shoulder. No way he'll make it alive. Spencer is running and watches as Rossi slows. Rossi gathers all of his courage and stops, turning. The Horseman is closing, sword held high. Rossi raises his talisman.

"Rossi!"

Rossi holds the talisman up, trying to be fearless. The Horseman swings and both Spencer and Derek hear the clank of the sword on the talisman. Rossi's severed head spins and his body falls and folds.

Spencer runs past Derek and the Horseman halts just as Spencer reaches a point in front of Rossi's body, aiming his pistol. Daredevil lets out a screechy cry. The Horseman rides towards Spencer.

Spencer gets on one knee, trying to steady his pistol. The Horseman closes and Spencer fires. The slugs slams the Horseman dead center, bursts through and rends his uniform without slowing him. The Horseman is almost on Spencer. Spencer cringes, arms up…as the Horseman passes.

The Horseman leans to skewer Rossi's head with his sword. With the head of his prize, the Horseman races away. Spencer passes out. Derek runs to wake him up.

**Archer House – Second Floor Hall – Night**

Lila comes to a door and knocks. Sarah stands behind with a tray of food. Derek is seated near.

"Has he not come out at all?" Lila asks him.

Derk shakes his head.

**Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer sleeps restlessly.

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Bedroom – Night**

It is raining outside. The wind and pounding rain blasts open a window. Diana comes to it, then moves to comfort the fearful young Spencer in bed.

"Don't be afraid…don't be afraid."

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Home – Day**

Spencer peers his eyes through a keyhole. Diana is kneeled before flour on the floor. She draws patterns in it, whispering and she blows the flour away.

Later on in the dream the ugly woman walks towards the home, supported by a man. She weeps, carrying something in a blanket.

Young Spencer comes to a window, watching and scared.

The ugly woman is so weak that she falls. The blanket opens…the corpse of an infant tumbles to the dirt. Spencer hears the woman loud cries.

**Spencer's Dream – Front of Young Spencer's Home – Night**

Two men in black drag Diana to a coach. She looks back, fearful and pulled along. A third man in black follows. A young Spencer struggles as William Reid restrains him.

"No…mother…no…!"

The third man peers back, a gray-haired man with a villainous face.

**Spencer's Dream – Courtroom – Day**

"The night of the great storm, I saw her cross my windows." The ugly woman tells the court.

The third man stands in front of the tearful ugly woman in the witness box.

"Are you certain it was she?"

"In the lightning, I did see her." She points to Diana. "Her. Lady Reid…"

Diana sits in shackles.

"I will never forget. The next moment, I found my infant dead…with the blood welt on his breast."

Those in attendance cry out at this. Spencer is seated by Lord Reid, eyes filled with tears.

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Room – Night**

The night of the great storm. Spencer is in his mother's arms.

"_The night of the great storm, I saw her cross my windows."_

"Don't be afraid…" Diana tells her son.

**Archer House, Spencer's Bedroom – Night**

Spencer gasps awake and hears the door knocking.

"_Constable Reid?" _Lila knocks on the door.

Spencer looks at his hands balled into fists. He opens them and has one half of Rossi's talisman in each palm. He walks to the door and unlocks it. And then sits at his work table.

Lila opens the door with a tray of food. "Are you hungry?"

Spencer shakes his head and doesn't look up. Lila crosses the room. She begins picking up pieces of the plaster hoofprint cast which lies scattered on the floor. "You promised justice."

"If these are random stalkings of a monster, what good am I?"

"People have put their trust in you, Spencer Reid."

"They have done nothing of the sort."

"Won't they still have that justice?" Her patience is waining. "Or, was it a vain promise?"

Spencer begins to get distressed, his head in his hands. Derek runs into the room. "Constrable Reid…something has happened."

**Cliffhanger…evil laughter!**


	9. Seven

**Western Woods – Day**

The Lenape Indian hangs dead in a tree, lynched. The townfolk are gathered. Spencer makes his way through, followed by Derek, looking up.

"We do not need you, Constable…" Nathan strides towards Spencer from a group of men spreading a sheet under the tree. Van Ripper is there. "The men who did this have been taken. We do not need you here." Brom points to where two filthy men in chains sit in a horse-drawn cart. An armed man guards them.

"You should thank us. The killings will end. We saved you all!"

The armed man shoves the filthy man to shut him up.

"They spend two days in chains." Nathan tells Spencer.

"Two days…? For murder?" Spencer asks disgusted.

"For poaching. Or, would you remake our laws not that Magistrate Rossi has given up the ghost?"

"Does that look like an animal hanging?"

"Looks like an Indian." Nathan tells him smartly.

Van Ripper cuts the noose rope at the trunk. The Lenape corpse free falls and lands hard. The Lenape lies in a heap on the sheet. Van Ripper and the others come to lift the sheet with the Lenape in the middle. Spencer watches, noticing…the Lenape wears a woven piece of reed grass a cord on his lion cloth, twisted in a pattern.

"Wait. Give me a moment…" Spencer kneels. He removes the woven piece, looking across the diseased Lenape's body. Something else…the Lenape's mouth is agape teeth rotting. Spencer looks around, finds a twig. He uses it to pull the Lenape's mouth open and gets closer to peer inside the Lenape's mouth.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Day**

A drawing of the Lenape's woven piece in Spencer's ledger. The piece lies near. Spencer sits staring at it, trance-like. Derek waits and there is a long silence.

"The Lenape Indian had much to tell once I opened his mouth."

"How could he?"

"His teeth. Someone had cut them and chipped out rotten pieces far back in his mouth. The Lenape could not have done that for himself." He closes his journal. "Someone out there cared for him."

Spencer rises and decides. He picks up his satchel and leaves the room. Morgan is surprised and follows.

**Windmill – Day**

Spencer and Derek look at the massive, wooden woodmill and dismount their horses. They go up the ladder from the underbelly. Gears and counter wheels turn millstones. A few men work in the grain powder filled air. Spencer leads the way to a staircase, up twists and turns.

"Where are we going, Spencer?"

"Up, Derek."

They both climb out a door to the roof. The rotors spin nearby. Spencer searches the countryside. Below, many men are riding up the long straight road.

"What is it?"

"It's payment day. Loan money are given to William Archer the last day each month. Almost everyone borrows…for tools or to hire workers." Derek tells him.

Spencer sit, takes a bowl from his bag and gives it to Derek, then produces a bottle of water…fills the bowl. "Out there. What do you see?" Spencer points outward.

"The Western Woods."

"Look again."

A plume of smoke rises from the woods, far.

"Smoke. Chimney smoke."

Spencer holds a piece of straw in his mouth, rubs the point of a sewing needle against a small black rock. "Are you familiar with magnets?"

"What kind of nuts?"

"Not for eating, I assure you. Watch here." Spencer shows the magnet grab the needle. Derek is amazed, reaching for it. Spencer watches him play with it.

"It's spectacular."

"Yes…I suppose it is. Keep it." Spencer smiles at his young assistant.

"No, I couldn't…"

"I have others. All I need is this." Spencer takes the needle, poking its butt end into the tip of the straw. Derek studies the rock and pockets it.

"Thank you."

Spencer nods, almost shy. "Now, hold the bowl steady. Back to business."

Derek lifts the bowl. Spencer drops in the needle and straw which floats and turns compass like.

"If the Western Woods are truly the Devil's Glen, we will see for ourselves."

Derek looks towards the woods uneasy. "Father said witches live there."

"Witches do not exist. However…" Spencer uses a knife to notch the bowl lip where the needle points, then surveys the smoke and makes a second notch. "Not long ago, I would have said the same for the Headless Horseman."

"_Spencer Reid…!" _Spencer heard Lila say outside.

Lila's on horseback below, unhappy. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

**Archer Great Lawn – Day**

Spencer and Lila lead their horses. A heated argument.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"No stone may be left unturned. It may appear harsh…"

"I have misjudged you I think. I did not imagine you were so cruel."

"You are not regarding it in full. The Widow Prentiss had been run through by a sword. I followed the bloodless wound, a wound whose path I could not comprehend till I had seen the Horseman with my own eyes."

"What are you on about?" Lila asks annoyed.

"The child she carried was eight months grown at least…near to birthing. The sword had pierced its tiny heart exactly."

"Must I hear this?"

"There was no blind stabbing. This singular thrust found its target omnipotently, as if the Horseman made certain the unborn child died with its mother."

"And this give worth to butchery?"

"It was not butchery." Spencer defends his actions.

"What is it then? Scientific method? How can any of this matter in the slightest?"

"I have no solution for its meaning yet, but I could not just ignore it."

"Take a lesson from Derek Morgan's desire, Spencer Reid. He follows with you to avenge his father's death. That I understand. But, what do you want?"

"To avenge his father, and the others."

"But, why? Tell me why?"

Spencer struggles with his reply to her question.

"You falter with your answer because you strive without putting the whole of your heart into it. Can you see? You'll bring dignity to the dead even if you have to chop them into little pieces to do it."

Spencer starts to get angry. "If it had been surgery on a living person, done to save that person's life. You would not question it. Not for a moment. So, let me be the first to tell you, dear girl…on the other side of these sheltering mountains, a whole world has advanced beyond such plebeian thinking as yours. And someday, no matter how much you fear it, that would will come to roust Sleepy Hollow out of its slumber."

Lila's eyes water and she storms away. "It was nice to have this talk with you, Constable."

Spencer regrets what he said and shakes his head.


	10. Eight

**Belltower Field – Day**

Spencer and Derek ride to the Western Woods, horses loaded for expedition. At the Belltower remnants, Spencer slows, looking at the wreckage. At the forest's edge and Derek waits. Spencer circles the tower. With a sigh, he rides to join Derek. They head into the woods.

**Western Woods – Day**

These woods are dark, dense and creepy. Spencer and Derek move through and Derek halts his horse and looks around.

"What is it?"

"Listen."

Spencer listens and looks at Derek. "I hear nothing."

"No crickets or cicadas calling. No bird songs."

It's stark quiet and Spencer notes this unhappily.

A few hours later Spencer's hand drops the needle and straw in the water bowl. The needle spins and the bowl is turned to match the notches. Spencer points the way to Derek.

Further on in the Western Woods Spencer and Derek reach a hill crest and they stop uneasy. They see a cave with a rock archway. An ill-fitting door covers the mouth. The chimney spews smoke.

"We have apparently arrived."

**Cave Home – Day**

The horses are tied to a tree. Spencer walks to the cave door. Unsure, he hesitantly knocks. And the door doesn't open. Spencer and Derek step in once he opens the door. Spencer shivers when he sees the walls. Skins and skeletons, dry flowers and reed grass in patterns. An old crone sits facing away. The old crone, a mountain woman with matted hair and grey features, sits uninterested and Spencer edges closer.

"Pardon. You did not answer when I knocked. Are we intruding?" Spencer tries to get her attention.

"You are from the Hollow?" she tells them.

"In a way, yes." Spencer looks at tables of gourd bowls of dead insects and acorns. Knifes, scissors, yellow bones. He takes the Lenape's piece of reed grass from his pocket. "The Lenape who lived in these woods…do you know him? The Redman?" He feels uncomfortably waits. "I should tell you…he has been murdered."

"Leave me. You are not welcome here." The old Crone places something on a table beside her…a dead cardinal, bright red.

Spencer is afraid, backs away, but Derek takes the woven piece and steps to the Crone. "Were you a friend to the Indian? You should have this…if you were his friend."Derek puts the woven piece beside the cardinal. He walks to join Spencer in leaving.

"You seek remedy against the Horseman?" The Old Crone reaches to pick up the weaving. She stands, faces them. Tall and Spencer nods. "Go out and keep away, child." She tells Derek. "You stay. Follow with me."

The Old Crone takes a candle and walks, deep into the cave. The Old Crone comes through a passage in the wet walls. Spencer enters, scared, bent under low ceiling. "I hear him. He rides to the Hollow and back."

"The Horseman. Yes."

"Sit." She tells him.

Spencer sits on a crooked stool. The Old Crone kneels with her back to him, gathers straw in a pile on the floor.

"Can you help?"

"You want to see into the nether world…I can show you. Whatever you see, do not move or speak. I will hold him." She gather bowls, putting grass and powder on the pile.

"What…what are you doing?"

She turns to him furious. "Close your mouth! Keep silent." She takes two jars from a table, pours ashes on the pile from one. She shakes the other roughly, takes the lid off and upends it. A baby bat squirms on the floor, dazed.

The Old Crone holds the bat, using a knife to cut off its head. She soaks the straw with blood, speaking in tongues, guttural. Using a wick, she lights the straw. She grasps two metal cuffs with chain attached, slides these onto her bony wrists, then bends to inhale smoke. "He comes now."

Spencer would like to leave now and fidgets in his seat.

Outside of the cave. Derek waits by the horses and looks up. Through the trees black clouds billow and block the sun.

The Old Crone slumps, still with her back to Spencer. She does not move. Wind howls through a hole. It rains and the candle blows out. Spencer stands and is worried. "Excuse me…um…"

The Crone remains motionless. The storm outside Crone's skin on her wrists transform and swelling in the cuffs, hardening, cracking and bleeding. Spencer cannot see this and he inches closer. "Are you alright…?"

The Crone turns, hideous, leaping erect…a half human, half-demon creature. It's black clawed hands reaching. Spencer recoils and cries out. Chains on restraining cuffs yank the creature back. Spencer hits the floor, knocking over a table of bones. The creature is chained, but still wants Spencer. It screeches. The Old Crone's face seethes from transformation, eyes blood red, nostrils dripping and teeth jagged.

"You seek the warrior bathed in blood…the Headless Horseman."

Spencer slides back as far as possible while the creature claws the rock floor yearning for him.

"Follow the Indian trail to where the sun dies. Follow to the tree of the dead." The creature pulls, testing the chains. Behind, the bolt holding the chains to the wall slips. The wall cracks. "Climb down to the Horseman's soulless place and let loose his silent shrieking. Do you hear? Do you hear?"

Spencer nods, quaking, aghast. He glances to the exit.

The chain bolt gives more…coming loose… "He who holds fast the Horseman's desire will guide his reaping hand. Catch hold of his desire."

Spencer runs to the door, terrified. The creature howls, leaping. The chain bolt breaks…Spencer cries out and is tackled to the floor. It is the old Crone who landed on him. She has returned to human form and is semi-conscious. Spencer shoves her off.

Spencer runs out into the howling storm past Derek. "We are leaving."

"What happened?" Derek asks.

Spencer scrambles onto Gunpowder, heading further into the woods, glancing back. Derek follows.

**Western Woods – Early Evening**

It isn't raining anymore. It's dark.

"Follow the Indian trail to where the sun dies. To the tree of the dead."Derek looks back. "Maybe we passed it by."

"How could something named _the tree of the dead _fail to draw attention?" Spencer asks sarcastically.

A bird cries out and it startles Spencer and he looks up. The bird is heard alighting and leaves floar downwards.

"We should not go much further in this murk."

"Should we go back?"

"We are far from the Hollow." Spencer dismount and is troubled. "Loath to say it…better to get our backs against a tree and stay till morning."


	11. Nine

**Western Woods – Night**

Horses are tied. Spencer is seated against a tree. A campfire burns. Derek lies on a blanket, rifle cross his chest, staring to treetops. Leaves and branches shift in the wind and bats fly wildly. "What does it mean…climb donw to the Horseman's soulless place?"

"_Let loose his silent shrieking._ Who knows, till we work at it? I admit not being anxious to find out." Spencer pauses. "_He holds the Horseman's desire will guide his reaping hand._ Whatever the Horseman's desire is, other than extinguishing lives."

They hear a snapping branch. Spencer raises his pistol. "Do not move." Spencer tells Derek. Spencer rises. He creeps forward, pistol and lantern forward. Foliage is thick. Crunching leaves are heard. Ichabod crouches, puts down the lantern and picks up a branch. He tosses the branch to the foliage…some animals dart away. Spencer rises, following with his pistol. An animal low to the ground, moving swiftly at Spencer…Spencer spins blindsided. Derek fires his rifle and the animal is knocked down mid-leap, yelping…the beast lands. A mass of grey fur. Spencer comes to stare down. Derek arrives. They both look to the beast, horrified. The creature lies helplessly spastic. A two-headed wolf, with one head blown open to brain and gore. Its living head lifts, mewing sadly, its eyes pleading. Spencer steps up with his pistol and fires. The mewing stops.

"What God-forsaken hell is this?" Spencer swallows back sickness and looks away. Something catches his eye. "Christ."

Through the forest the sky's lit up and there is a distant fire.

**Western Woods, Cave Home – Early Evening**

Spencer and Derek ride up, confronted by the Crone's cave vomiting flames out all orifices. Spencer approaches. Embers swirl everywhere. The Old Crone's body lies amongst bloodied leaves headless.

**Town Square, Outside Hotchner Residence– Night**

There is a lot of commotion. A mob in front of the home marked _HOTCHNER, PHYSICIAN. _Hankel addresses the rabble. "You all stand idle, while this man goes about with a book of secrets and a bag filled with magic. You all stand idle, while the shadow of the Devil falls over our town."

William, Isabella and Lila Archer watcher at safe distance.

"I say, if you do nothing, you share in the blasphemy of Spencer Reid!" Hankel continues.

Patrick on horseback besides Desiree and Thomas rides to one side of the shouting crowd.  
"Listen to me! Do you want to save your crops? Or would you rather see your farms go to ruin?"

"How is he saving our farms? How? Spencer Reid has brought into our midst the soulless, moldering corpse of a heretic!"

**Inside of the Hotchner Residence, Medical Room – Night**

Spencer examines the Crone's neck wound with magnification spectacles. Derek is seated, ledger in his lap. "The wound is neither smooth nor cauterized, but jagged. She bleeds like a fountain." Spencer lifts her dead hand to show bruises and cuts. "She did not go quietly."

**Hotchner Residence, Parlor – Night**

Aaron wrings his hands. Haley rocks nervously in a rocking chair. The crowd outside roars as a bonfire lights up the curtained windows. The front door is pounded open and angry men enter. Aaron stands, lips quivering. He points insistently to a door.

**Medical Room**

Angry men break in and Spencer looks up.

"Step aside, Constable. Step aside…"

Spencer is shoved aside, spectacles knocked off. The group grasps the Crone. Derek sands on his chair and clutches the ledger. Spencer grabs one man. "What are you doing?"

The man slams Spencer back. His magnification spectacles are crushed under his foot.

**Town Square**

Angry men carry the corpse to a raging bonfire. The mob makes way and Hankel cheers them. "Let her burn! Let her burn!"

Spencer comes out, followed by Derek. The Crone's corpse is thrown in the fire. Cheers all around. At Spencer side, a man tries to grab the ledger that Derek holds. He cries out, hanging on the book and Spencer joins the struggle.

Lila watches and her emotions are conflicting.

One man grabs Spencer and another punches Spencer in the face.

Lila rides forward as William calls for her to stop. She leaps down, into the crowd and pulls men off Spencer. "Stop this! Leave them alone!"

A shot rings out and the chaos halts. Everyone turns to see Nathan Harris. He holds a smoking pistol, flanked by Theodore and Glenn. "Let them go." He points his pistol. "Are you going to beat an orphaned child, imbecile?"

Derek is released, along with the ledger. Hankel moves forward, pushing people aside. "Are you Spencer Reid's protector, Nathan Harris?"

"Only for the moment."

"You side with him in this?"

"No. I agree he has only made matters worse. But, that will change, if you listen." He trades with Theodore, pistol for a long rifle. Nathan hefts the rifle, taking a round slug from his pocket. "Theodore, Glenn and I offer to ride each day and night to watch over the Hollow. We will stalk the border of the Western Woods and haunt the Horseman for a change, with rifles like this…and slugs like this…" Nathan brings the slug to his lips and blows. It whistles. "Hollowed out and filled with powder."

Nathan smiles at Lila, who watches unimpressed. "Constable Reid is not the only one who fights with science on his side."

"I fired upon the Horseman and the bullet did nothing."

"You must have missed your mark."

"I hit him square."

"I say…" Nathan tells the crowd. "If the Horseman is solid enough to take the lives of our people, he's solid enough to feel this…" Nathan aims the rifle at a barrel down the road. He fires and the barrel is hit and explodes.


	12. Ten

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Night**

In bed, Spencer is having unpleasant dreams once again.

"_The night of the great storm, I saw her cross my windows."_

**Spencer's Dream – Courtroom – Day**

Young Spencer is seated beside his father, eyes tearful. They are in the court where Diana stands trial.

"In the lightning, I did see her." The ugly woman points to Diana. "Her. Lady Reid…I will never forget it. The next moment, I found my infant son was dead, with the blood welt on his breast."

The evil Third Man turns to a jury of twelve men. "You heard it. The blood welt is the mark of Satan's touch."

As the crowd murmurs in fear, Young Spencer looks to his father, who sits with hands clenched and is emotionless.

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Home – Night**

In the quiet kitchen, Young Spencer looks across the table. William Reid stares into his food.

"She was with me, father."

"Nothing can be done against them."

"She was with me that night."

William doesn't even look up.

**Spencer's Dream – Church – Night**

Empty church. Young Spencer carries a lantern past pews. A soldier exits through a white door. Young Spencer waits, looking up at the vast church. The white door opens and the third man steps out.

"Go home."

"May I see my mother?"

"You do not want to be here. Go home to your father."

"She did not do it…please listen…"

"She is guilty."

"No, sir, please…she is innocent…"

"She has confessed."

"No."

"She has admitted to her evil and signed a written confession. Do you know what a confession is? All that is left for you now is to pray for her soul." The third man leaves through the white door.

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Bedroom – Morning**

Young Spencer buttons his shirt.

**Spencer's Dream – Young Spencer's Yard – Morning**

Young Spencer comes out, looks to the lawn, not understanding. William Reid loads a wagon full of belongings.

"We are leaving…she has gone away."

Realization comes to Young Spencer. He runs away across the lawn as his father calls for him.

He runs to the forest trail and weeps.

"_She has confessed."_ Spencer remembers what the third man told him the night before.

**Spencer's Dream – Church – Morning**

The church is empty. Doors are thrown open and Young Spencer enters. He goes down the aisle, towards the white door.

"_She has admitted to her evil and signed a written confession."_

"Mother." Spencer says sadly.

**Spencer's Dream – Church, Beyond White Door – Morning**

Young Spencer enters, halting. The room contains torture devices, iron cuffs, thumb screws, knifes and needles.

"_Do you know what confession is?"_

He walks numb, eyes locked forward…in the corner is a spiked chair, adorned with sharp iron spikes. Hundreds of spikes. It is fitted with straps for holding down the _accused._

Tears stream down Young Spencer's face. He kneels, hands on the spikes of the chair, pressing hard. As he sobs, blood run down from his hands.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Night**

In bed, Spencer opens tear filled eyes. He sits up, bringing his trembling hands to wipe his cheeks. His hands trail blood and he looks at them…the old scars are bleeding.

**Archer House, Sitting Room – Night**

Lila comes to the door and sees Spencer is sitting by the fire, eyes bleary and his palms are wrapped with bloodied cloth. "Spencer Reid?" Lila comes beside his chair.

"Allow me some time. I have spent every hour in the company of others. I need to be alone."

"What troubles you?" She moves in front of him and he gets out of the chair and sits to another chair. Lila sits in the chair he deserted. "The things I said to you before…I was wrong to say them."

"No, actually, you were not. Every word you spoke had truth in it."

"What has happened?"

Spencer doesn't say anything and he puts his head back. His eyes closed. "Lady Archer…she is your stepmother, isn't she? She bears so little resemblance."

"What?" she asks him confused.

"She is not your birth mother, is she?"

"No, but…why do you ask that?"

"What happened to your mother? Is she still alive?"

"She died. Her lungs were diseased…two years ago. My stepmother was her nurse. What is this about?"

"Memories have come back. I had them forgotten, and wish I could forget them again…but they are here now…Lord, how I hate this place."

"If you want me to go, I will. Do you want me to leave?"

"I…I do not know. I no longer know what I think or what I feel."

Lila walks to him and she touches his back. "Why are you so afraid of that? Is there truly ssuch harm in uncertainty?" She kneels and smiles a little for him. She reaches to touch his face and holds his head in her hands. She leans to kiss him. Spencer rests his head against hers, weary and puts his arms around her and they kiss passionately.

**Archer House, Second Floor Hall – Morning**

Spencer exits his room with his satchel in hand. He looks down the hall and steps back in to take a white rose from a vase. He goes around a corner and comes to the last door. He bends down and slips the white rose under the crack of Lila's door.

**Archer House, Front Porch – Morning**

It's raining and Spencer comes out. Across the lawn, Derek is bringing the horses.

"Good morrow, Constable." Lady Archer tells him. Spencer turns to see Lady Archer in a chair sewing. "Returning to the Western Woods?"

"Yes, actually."

"Use caution."

Spencer nods and studies her. "Do you know…I think those are the first words I have heard from you my entire time here."

"As my husband says, a wife should be always like an echo, and at the same time, quite unlike an echo."

Spencer is confused.

"Constable, like an echo, she should speak only when spoken to, and unlike an echo, should never try to have the last word, or, at least that is what he believes."

William comes out the door, irritable, skillet in hand. "Constable…did you notice anything out of the ordinary during the night?"

Spencer eyes the skillet, ill at ease and tries not to be. "Um…I…I did not…no. Why?"

"Sarah has gone missing…my servant girl. Her things are gone. Damn it. She has joined the migration out of town." He turns to his wife. "What about breakfast, woman? Or, am I to starve to death?"

Lady Archer gets up and goes in and takes the skillet.

"I should be going…good day to you." Spencer heads towards Derek and William watches from the porch disgruntled and goes in.


	13. Eleven

**Western Woods – Day**

It's raining Heavily. Spencer and Derek ride side by side.

"If the Crone's wound bled hard, that means she was not killed by the Hessian. Someone only tried to make it look that way." Derek tells Spencer.

"You grow sharper by the minute, Derek Morgan. It boggles my mind, but I begin to prefer your company over all others."

"Well…I'm one of the few people who likes you."

Spencer laughs at that. "True enough."

"Then, who murdered the Old Crone? And why?"

"Good questions, deserving answers, of which we are in short supply."

They hear a sound and they look back and at each other.

"Quicken pace." Spencer rides faster and Derek keeps up.

Further on in the woods, they charge over a hill. Spencer halts Gunpowder and climbs clumsily off. "Ride on, Derek." Derek obeys. Spencer takes out his pistol and wades into forest growth, backtracking.

Inside the woods, Spencer bounds through underbrush, low. He hears a horse snorting and he pushes through branches. He sees a figure in a white cloak on horseback.

"Halt and turn. I have a pistol aimed at your head."

The figure stops, pushes off the cloak hood and he sees Lila. "It is only me."

"Lila. Why do you follow?"

"I apologize if I worried you."

"A woman should not be alone in these woods."

"But, I am not alone, am I? I only wished to see what you were up to, and…" she takes out the white rose. "To say thank you."

Spencer softens but doesn't want to. "Come along."

**Western Woods, Tree of the Dead – Day**

It's still raining but not as heavily. Spencer, Derek and Lila come into a clearing, mouths falling open at the sight of a monsterously huge tree at the clearing's center. The branches reaching far and wide, knotted and gross, like agony captured in a wood sculpture.

Spencer dismounts, crosses a line beyond which grass and weeds will not grow. Derek and Lila dismount off their horses.

"You were right…it does draw attention to itself."

Spencer stares up into the endless, dead canopy of branches. He circles the incredibly wide trunk. There's a verticle wound in the bark, as if the tree once had a terrible vertical in it, not partially healed and disgustingly scarred. Spencer approaches it. He feels the mushy scar, picking at its scabs till much sap begins to trickle. It is red and Spencer fingers it. "Blood."

"What did you say?" Lila asks terrified.

Spencer goes to where Lila and Derek wait with the horses and digs in a saddle bag for a hand axe.

"What is it?" Derek asks him.

"Stay back." At the trunk, Spencer thumps the flat end of the axe against the suture. It sounds hollow. Spencer begins to chop. He pulls away loose bark and the tree drips more blood and a clear goo. Spencer uses both hands on the axe to hack at the festering suture.

"What are you doing, Spencer?"

"Just…keep where you are."

Ignoring Derek moves closer and Spencer keeps chopping, then grips a large, loose flap of wood, and tries to bend it. It's not easy and Spencer struggles. Lila follows Derek's slow advance. Spencer keeps pulling and the flap suddenly gives, revealing a blood-soaked, wide-eyed, gap-mouthed human head. Spencer recoils. Behind him, Lila stifles a scream, taking Derek in her arms to keep him from looking. It is Rossi's head, hanging off the trunk flap, held by roots grown around and into the flesh.

Spencer reapproaches back of his hand to his mouth. Four other severed, decaying heads are held by ingrown roots within the dewy innards.

"My God…what has happened?" Lila asks him.

"He…he tries to take the heads…but they will not pass." Spencer looks to the branches towering above. "Must be some sort of gateway. But, why this place…"

"We should go." Derek tells him.

"Why this tree?" Spencer begins looking at the ground, moving around the tree. He gets to his knees, pushing mud away. Uncovering a flush headstone carved with 666. _"_Climb down to the Horseman's souless place." He tells himself. "Bring the shovel, Derek."

A few hours later it is still raining. Derek sits crouched, muddy, rifle across his knees. He's watching the tree. Behind him, Lila climbs out of the shallow grave near a pile of mud. Spencer hands up the shovel. "Derek, we've found it." Derek goes to the grave.

Spencer pulls at the thick burlap cloth, straining as it comes away. He looks down disbelieving. "It cannot be true." They see roots have gripped the Horseman's bones and tattered uniform. The skeleton is all there – except the skull. "Why is it every grave I open holds a new mystery inside?"

"The skull is gone."

"Yes. I did notice that, thank you." Spencer climbs out, weary in body and spirit. He notices lightning, hears the thunder and looks at the bones. "This is his silent shrieking…and his desire, to reclaim his head." Spencer turns and looks to the bordering forest. "He who holes fast the Horseman's desire will guide his reaping hand…someone controls the Horseman."

"Spencer!"

Spencer turns and looks as Lila and Derek back away, because the roots in the grave are alive, further entwining around remains. Spencer spins to the twisted tree. The vertical suture seethes, pulling inwards…sucking Rossi's head back in and closing, bubbling. Spencer bounds over grave dirt pile, and hastening Lila and Derek along as he flees. At the tree, the suture swells.

Spencer, Lila and Derek pass where their freaking horses are tied to a fallen trunk, heading for cover. They hear rumbling from the twisted tree and see it suddenly burst open wide, spitting smoldering cinders.

At the tree line, Spencer, Lila and Derek cower and look back. From the tree wound, a glow brightens, till the Headless Horseman and Daredevil explode into existence…and they hit the ground running.

Spencer watches the Horseman ride away with bolts of lightning striking the ground behind. The Horseman disappears in the forest.

"His next victim is chosen!" He turns to Derek. "Give me distance, then guide her back to the Hollow." Spencer runs towards the horses.

"Constable!"

**Cliffhanger I am evil!**


	14. Twelve

**Western Woods – Day**

The Horseman rips past on Daredevil and behind him Spencer rides as fast as Gunpowder is able.

**Killian's Home, Kitchen – Day**

It's a small home. Patrick, Desiree and Thomas have finished supper. Desiree clears the plates as Patrick picks his teeth with a knife.

"May I be excused, father?"

"Do you deserve to be?"

"I think so." Thomas says shyly.

"Then go." Patrick smiles as Thomas gets down from his chair. He goes to the fireplace to light a tallow wick, which he takes to the next room.

In another room, Thomas plops on the floor and lights his magic lantern with an outer sleeve of glass painted with silhouettes of lions and monsters. Thomas turns the lantern and looks to the walls where the creatures, shadows are thrown. He roars for them, imagining them real and having a grand time.

Back in the kitchen, Desiree comes for more dishes. "Don't pick your teeth. You teach Thomas bad habits."

Patrick pulls her to him playfully. "I am a bad habit. There's nothing for it."

Desiree kisses her husband. "No one knows better than I."

Back in the White Room Thomas continues his fun, shadow animals circling him. In the shifting light, a baby spider comes from a crack in the wall. Then, another spider skitters out. More follow.

**Forest – Day**

A black horse runs, hooves pounding the ground. Thunder is heard and the horse slows and stops…it is Nathan's horse, with Nathan aboard and he looks skyward. The storm harshens, roaring through the trees. He hears distant hoofbeats pounding the ground. He takes out his rifle off his shoulder. The hoofbeats grow louder and pass far away. He turns in the saddle and whistles. He kicks his horse and rides.

**Killian Home, White Room – Day**

Thomas still watches shadow beasts, but sees something else. He goes to the crack where hundreds of spiders flee all directions. Thomas is amused.

Behind Patrick in the kitchen, the mantelpiece stones pulse and breath almost imperceptibly. Demonic faces form then disappear and reform again, shifting. The wind howls.

Desiree enters the white room and looks at Thomas. "What are you doing there?" The magic lantern stops spinning and the shadow creatures freeze.

The entire house creaks and Patrick looks up in the kitchen. The creaking stop and the howling wind is loud.

Desiree comes to Thomas' side as he points to the corner in the white room.

"Spiders."

Desiree bends to see the swarming spiders. She looks up and notices the ferocity of the wind.

In the kitchen, Patrick stands and looks up. The house creaks again and then the wind ceases. And then there is an eerie silence. "Desiree…"

Desiree picks up Thomas and the magic lantern creatures begin spinning anew all around.

With a roar, the fire flares and Patrick looks. The fire shoots up the fireplace and then its gone. Behind him, the door splinters inwards. The Horseman steps in, a battle axe in each hand and the wind blasts. The door to the other room slams. Patrick grabs a kitchen chair and hurls it at the Horseman swings and smashes it aside. "Desiree…run!"

Desiree cries and hugs Thomas to her as she backs away. They both hear Patrick say "Get out!"

Back in the kitchen Patrick grabs an iron skewer from the fireplace, swings it to fend off a blow from the Horseman. The Horseman swings the other axe. Patrick ducks. The axe cracks the fireplace stone and throws sparks. Patrick lunges and jams the skewer into the Horseman. The skewer comes through the Horseman's back. The Horseman swipes with the flat of one axe…pounding Patrick aside. He hits the wall, bashing his head and hits the floor.

In the white room, Desiree kicks a carpet to reveal a trap door.

The horseman pulls the skewer out of his body and throws it. He goes to lift Patrick by the hair with one hand, brings back the axe in the other.

At the trap door, Desiree lowers Thomas to stairs leading to the cellar and Thomas is crying. "Don't let him get you, Thomas."

"Mommy…"

"You hide now…go…I love you." Desiree says a tears fall down her face.

She closes the trap door and frantically replacing the carpet. The room's door flies open and the Horseman strides in, carrying Patrick's severed head and she shrieks. The Horseman steps forward and knocks over the magic lantern.

In the cellar, Thomas hears his mother's screams and then hears her body hitting the floor. Thomas crosses the cellar and stumbles. He scurries into the shelter of a wheelbarrow propped against the wall. He hears the footsteps.

Above the cellar, the Horseman's hands place Patrick and Desiree's heads in a sack and cinches the sack shut. The Headless Horseman enters into the kitchen and bends to retrieve the battle axe he left. He stands and pauses.

Thomas' trembling hands pulls the wheelbarrow closer to him in the cellar. He tries to control his sobbing.

Back in the kitchen, the Horseman falls to his knees. He starts to chop at the floor with both axes. He chops fast.

A hole appear in the ceiling as debris falls. Thomas looks up terrified. He gets up to run away but the Horseman's arm shoves through above, grasping Thomas and yanks him up. Thomas screams and cries out.

Outside of the Killian farm, Nathan rides from the forest and charges across the field. At Killian's house, Daredevil rides up as the Headless Horseman walks out with his sack of heads. The Horseman ties the sack to the saddle and leaps up the horse.

Nathan puts his reins in his mouth, raising his rifle. The Horseman heads away, past the barn as Nathan gains. He aims and fires. The slug explodes and blows the Horseman off Daredevil. Daredevil keeps going. The Horseman's smoldering body is left face down. Nathan halts his horse and he climbs down pleased with himself. The Horseman moves and Nathan backs away and his satisfaction goes away. The Horseman gets on his knees. Nathan falls to one knee and begins to reload. He fills the gun from his powder horn. The Horseman stands, unsheathes his sword and turns. The blast has blown apart his uniform at the chest and shoulder, exposing rotten flesh and maggot-infested muscle. Nathan readies his ramrod and jams powder in the barrel. The Horseman charges. Brom stands, pulling out the ramrod. The Horseman is on him. Nathan swings the rifle and blocks it and sparks fly. The battle is on, with Nathan fending off the Horseman's sword whi his gun.

Across the field, Spencer and Gunpowder break into the open. He sees the battle between Nathan and the Horseman.

Up the field, the Horseman makes a backhanded swing, Nathan goes down and his rifle is sent flying. Nathan rolls to avoid as the Horseman slashes. Nathan flees and the Horseman pulls and throws a knife…the knife imbeds in Nathan's thigh. The Horseman runs towards Nathan.

Spencer closes in and pulls an unlit lantern off his saddle.

Nathan tries to get up and bends to extract the knife. The Horseman, mid-run, changes his sword grip and his blade down. He plants one foot on Nathan's back, raising his sword, about to skewer when Spencer arrives full gallop and smashes the lantern into the Horseman…knocking the Horseman off Nathan.

At the edge of the forest, Theodore and Glenn arrive on horseback. They hold a moment and watch. Nathan runs, limping to the barn with his goal in sight. He sees farm tools propped there. Nathan grabs scythes with long curved blades, one in each hand.

The Horseman rises.

Spencer turns Gunpwoder and leaps off, runs to Nathan.

The Horseman moves towards them, hefting a battle axe in his free hand.

Spencer steps up, pistol aimed and is furious. "For what it's worth…" and he fires.

The bullet rips through the Horseman's stomach to reveal putrid innards as he keep advancing.

At the forest, Theodore looks to Glenn, turns and flees.

Nathan steps up and the scythes are ready. He and the Horseman battle once again. Nathan blocks the axe and the sword, catching and deflecting blows. At the forest, Glenn follows Theodore away. Spencer grabs a long handled sickle. Nathan swings the scythes and the Horseman avoids it. Spencer moves to the side and looks for an opening. He swings the sickle and the Horseman blocks. The Horseman battles both at once, catching blows…countering every strike and metal rings. Nathan catches the Horseman's sword in one scythe, holding it off. Catches the axe handle in the other scythe. The Horseman flatfoots kicks Nathan in the chest and sends him down. Spencer swings the sickle blade. He hits the Horseman and the blade embeds to the hilt. The Horseman drops his axe and grasps the sickle jerking. The sickle handle slams Spencer and knocks him down. He crawls and tries to shake off the blow. He looks up and the Horseman staggers, spastically trying to pull the blade from his body. Nathan limps to Spencer and yanks him to his feet.

"We cannot win this, Reid."

They head towards the forest. Behind them the Horseman extracts the sickle and throws it. He strides after them and picks up his axe on the way.

Spencer and Nathan stumble down a hillside and Nathan points. "There…" They run to the dock at the edge of a wide, rapid river. They jump into a flat boat barge. "Go to the front and guide it." Spencer goes and Nathan uses a scythe to slash the ropes. Spencer picks up a guide pole. The barge lurches and sets free. Spencer struggles to push the boat out. It moves swiftly, caught in a rain swollen current. Nathan looks back and no Horseman. He leaves the scythe and moves to the front, hefting another pole to help guide. "Let's see him catch us now."

Spencer looks to the shore with a horrified look. "Look." He points ahead as the lightning illuminates the Horseman stands on the bank with Axe and sword. Daredevil is near.

"We'll pass right by the son of a bitch."

Spencer and Nathan push with the poles, trying for speed.

At the bank, the Horseman walks directly to the water. Just as he takes a step onto the water, the rain churned surface transforms…instantly becoming a sheet of ice. The ice spreads and supports the Horseman as he advances. Ice shoots out ahead of him, towards a point in the river where it will intercept the barge.

"My Christ."

The Horseman's ice bridge engulfs the barge and halts it. Spencer and Nathan are thrown and the barge is trapped. The Horseman nears and Nathan runs to the rear to retrieve his scythe. Spencer holds up the only weapon he has, his guide pole. The Horseman steps on board and Spencer swings. The Horseman's axe cracks the pole in half. The Horseman thrust with sword and into Spencer's chest…clean through. It sizzles as Spencer screams. The Horseman lifts him up, flips him and pulls the sword as Spencer goes smashing through the ice and under.

The water carries Spencer and slams him against the ice above. He is pulled down by the undertow. Spencer comes up gasping and choking on the rain. He treads water and looks at the barge. He sees the Horseman cut Nathan down, stands over him and chops with the sword. Spencer loses consciousness.


	15. Thirteen

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer, shirtless and feverish opens his eyes. The wound at the top of his chest is raw. Lila inserts a needle in the skin around it. "Lay still, Spencer. Do not move."

"Doctor, he is awake." Lady Archer tells Aaron.

Spencer tries to sit but the pain stops him. Lady Archer helps bleed the wound with the needle and a tube leading to a suction jar of blood.

"What…what are you doing?" He asks with barely a voice.

"I'm drawing bad blood from the wound." Lila tells him gently.

Aaron Hotchner comes to the bed. "Keep still, Constable. You were half-drowned when they found you."

"Nathan Harris?"

"He is dead. You would be also, if your wound had not somehow shut." Aaron sighs with disbelief.

"Bring Derek Morgan here."

"You need to sleep."

"Bring him." He argues with the Doctor.

"You need rest." Aaron tells him.

Spencer gives up and closes his eyes. Lila, needle in one hand, brings her other hand to hold Spencer's. Blood drips into the suction jar.

Later that night Spencer is soundly asleep. Across the room, Lila is at his work table. Spencer stirs and Lila looks up at him. Once she is satisfied he will not wake, she returns to what she was doing, turning a page. She is reading his ledger.

**Servant's Quarter's, Derek's Room – Night**

Derek lies awake. A glint of light crosses the room. Derek looks to it, gets up and peers out. Through the window, he can see the Archer Manor house in the distance. He sees a figure with a lantern cross the lawn.

The lantern light moves through the orchard, away from the house. We cannot make out the person. Elsewhere, Derek runs in pursuit. He hides against one tree and leans to look. The light enters the forest and Derek follows.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Morning**

Spencer is still in pain and Derek helps him with a shirt. "Someone left last night. Looked like they headed to the square, but I lost them in the forest."

"Man or woman?" Spencer asks.

"All I saw was their lantern."

"Business, best hidden is hidden best at night."

Spencer goes to his work table, organizing his satchel.

"If someone has the Horseman's skull…if they control the Horseman, then why haven't they sent him for you head yet, Constable?"

"Because, I serve a fine purpose alive. It is perfection for our murderer if I return to New York City with nothing more than tales of a galloping ghoul. We must uncover the reason these victims were targeted. What was taken from them…other than their lives? Who benefits by their deaths?" Spencer fumbles the bottle of white powder. It bounces, the cork pops out and it rolls under the bed. "Damn it." Spencer kneels pained. A trail of blood-detecting powder has spilled and the bottle is out of reach.

"I'll get it." Derek gets down and is ready to crawl for it.

Spencer stops him and peers under. "Wait…" far under, near the bottle, some of the powder is bubbling. Spencer moves to the end of the bed and lifts it in pain. Derek helps and they drag the bed to one side. What they see puzzles them. It is a satanic pentagram drawn in blood. Spencer stares and tries to grasp the implication. Derek is about to speak, but Spencer puts a finger to his lips. He moves to lock the door.

"Who did this?" Derek whispers.

Spencer doesn't answer and he picks up a wash basin and dumps the water to wash the pentagram away.

**Town Square, Church – Day**

Wagons, horses and the townspeople swarm. A crowd loots the town's general store. Provisions are passed along man to man and loaded on wheelbarrows. All up and down the long straight road, home owners board up windows with lumber. Spencer and Derek ride and they pass many angry faces.

"Panic has set in." Spencer says and they stop, trying their horses and climb stairs to the door of Jason Gideon. Spencer looks back. Down the road, at the far end, people head to the church. There is a lot of activity there as well. "Sanctuary. Or, so they hope." Families put up tents all around the church within the bordering wrought-iron fence. Supplies abound and peoplee workd to build and erect a massive wooden cross.

**Notary Public, Gideon's Offices – Day**

Spencer and Derek enter Gideon's office and it is very tidy. Derek watches Spencer hand a slip of paper to the elderly Gideon. "Do you have these people's wills?"

"I have everything…last testaments…birth certificates, death certificates and deeds."

"Yes, sir…but, do you have these?"

Gideon studies the paper with his one good eye. "Certainly…certainly." Gideon nods, hands the list back and grins.

Spencer stands waiting and Gideon is still nodding. "May I see them, Master Gideon?"

"Hmm? See them?"

"May we look at them now?"

"Of course. You want them…it shall not take long. Wait here."

Gideon heads across the room and Spencer offers him the list. "Maybe you should take this."

"A fine idea." Gideon takes it and exits.

Derek sits. "What good is this?"

"To discover what might have been taken from those who died, it will help to know what was there that could be taken in the first place." Spencer waits and after a moment he looks uncertain. He crosses to the half-open door.


	16. Fourteen

**Notary Public, Record Room – Day**

Spencer sticks his head in and doesn't like what he sees. Gideon is amidst unbelievable disarray. Tables, shelves and baskets of unevenly piled documents. He looks on a shelf, confused and then goes to a table lifting papers mumbling. "Damn…damn…damn."

"Master Gideon…" Gideon turns and is a bit startled. "Perhaps, I could assist in finding them?"

"Well…that might be…helpful."

A few hours later Gideon is asleep in a chair, snoring and his blind eye open. Spencer and Derek face official looking documents, with Spencer focused on one will in hand.

"My father had farm land. It was the only thing we owned of any value." Derek tells him.

"And it now belongs to you, according to William. I heard him say it."

"Yes."

Spencer turns the will in his hand to Derek. "Then look here at your father's will, and tell me why you are not listed." Derek takes it confused and Spencer grabs another. "Van Garrett had denoted his elder son in his last wishes; the same son murdered along with him. But Van Garrett's wife and two infant children are not written…and they were spared." Spencer picks up another will. "Do you see? Rossi had no family to bestow his farm to. But here…" He picks up another. "Emily Prentiss was listed on her late husband's will. After her inheritance, she amended the document to include her unborn child. This is why the Horseman made absolutely certain to impale the unborn descendant." Spencer sits back. "Only the heirs were killed. Proof that the Horseman's slaughters by assignment."

"But, if the farm is not mine, who stole it away?"

"No one yet, far as I can tell. It has gone intestate."

"In test…what?"

"Intestate. Your farm…all the farms…they belong to no one."

"What does it mean?"

Spencer looks at him. "Often in such cases, property which has gone intestate legally passes to whomever the deceased was indebted to. And, who in this town is owed a great many debts?"

"William Archer."

"Did your father take a loan?"

"Yes. I rode with him on payment days."

Spencer stands grimly, gathers the wills and his ledger. "Tonight, we answer questions. And, to discover who moves about the Archer house after dark…all we need is a candle."

They hear a loud noise in the other room and Spencer looks. They burst in and no one is there. A chair has been knocked over and the front door is ajar and Spencer moves.

Outside the Notory building, Spencer and Derek look all around and the people in the square as before. They have no idea who it was who just fled.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Day**

Derek is sitting in a chair and extremely bored. Spencer writes in his ledger. There is a knock on the door and they both look up. _"Constable…are you there? Spencer?"_ They hear Lila say. The knob is tried and found locked. At the bottom of the door, a red rose is passed under and this saddens Spencer.

**Church – Night**

It is a quiet night and the church is a sight, with a yard filled with tents and surrounded by crosses. Up in the belfry, two riflemen are on watch.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer and Derek are in darkness and still are waiting. Spencer takes the cover off of a lantern and looks at the clock. It is midnight and he stands up and picks ap an unlit candle. "Midnight seems an appropriate time." They both go into the hallway and they look out cautious. They move to the nearest door. Spencer crouches and uses the candle to mark the seam of the door and the door frame. He's making a wax seal. If the door opens the seal will break. They move to a second door and quietly make another wax mark.

**Archer House, Main Entrance – Night**

Spencer and Derek come downstairs to the hall and Spencer continues to make wax markings at each door.

**William's Office – Night**

Spencer and Derek enter the room and shut the door. Spencer walks to shelves at William's desk, looks through ribbon bound documents and hands some to Derek. Derek pulls off the ribbon and pages through the loan agreement parchments and Spencer brings another pile.

"They are alphabetical." Spencer tells Derek.

Derek looks through the M documents and doesn't find the one that his father signed. "There is no Morgan here. My father's loan papers are missing."

"There are none for any of the victims."

They hear a floorboard creak. Spencer looks and blows out the lantern. They both stand frozen. Across the room a light comes under the door, stops and continues. A door is heard opening and shutting. Spencer crosses to follow and points back. "Keep looking. Then, hide in my room and bolt the door till I return."

**The Forest**

Spencer sees the lantern move far ahead and he follows. Further on in the forest, Spencer stops and hides. He can see the light ahead, but it is no longer in motion and he advances.

In the forest clearing a lantern sits on a rock. On a blanket, a semi-naked man and semi-naked woman are in the midst of rough sex. Spencer crawls to peer from the underbrush. The couple keep coupling, with the man on top. His grunts and gasps are particularly desperate. He's all over the woman who lays back. Spencer sees that it is Lady Isabella Archer. Spencer swallows and inches closer. Lady Archer pulls the man's shirt and exposes his flesh. She raises a small, sharp knife behind his back and Spencer's eyes widen. She brings the blad to her own hand, slicing deep in her palm. Blood flows and she rubs her cut hand over her partner's arching back and smears the blood. Lady Archer caresses the man's chest, neck and face…trailing the blood. The man lifts his head, in ecstacy and sucks the woman's bloody fingers and Spencer sees that it is Reverend Charles Hankel. Spencer backs away because he has seen enough.


	17. Fifteen

**Archer House, Spencer's Room **

Derek unlocks the door and Spencer enters the room. "I was getting worried and who was it?"

"Lady Archer."

"What was she doing?"

"Something I really wish I had not seen. Never mind it. Did you find the victim's loan agreements?"

"No. They are all missing."

Spencer shuts his eyes and shakes his head in disgust.

"There is more though, Constable. While you were gone, I could hear someone else walking through the house."

They both go out into the hallway and they creep around the corner and go to the last door. Spencer crouches and his eyes narrow. "Lila." The wax seal is broken and flecks of wax on the floor.

Spencer and Derek go downstairs and checks all the wax marks. Derek finds one broken. "Here." Spencer comes over and pushes the door open. They enter the kitchen and it is empty. Spencer crosses to another door and crouches. Another broken wax mark.

**Sewing Room**

They enter the room and Spencer moves his lantern to make a quick search and he goes to the table. He touches the top of a candle and his fingers comes away with a bit of still wet wax.

"There are no other doors. This is as far as she could have gone." Derek tells him.

"It is nothing. She comes to read books, so her father will not find her. It is absolutely nothing." Spencer convinces himself and Derek.

"What books?"

"Fiction plays and novels. William does not approve. Now, come. It may not be long before Lady Archer returns."

"But, sir…what books? Where are they?" Spencer stops and looks around. There aren't any books anywhere. "If there is a secret place for books…it could be just as good for the missing loan agreements."

Spencer ponders this without saying anything. They search through drawers, Derek looks up the fireplace and Spencer opens the linen closet and unfolds the blankets. Derek looks in a closet filled with big spools of sewing thread, on his knees he pulls a wooden box forward. Inside it, he finds only old cups and silverware. Spencer pulls up a rug and feels along the floorboards. Derek crawls, doing the same and he climbs under the loom and taps on the floor. He crawls and keeps tapping the floor and hears a hollow sound.

"Constable."

Spencer comes over as Derek lifts a loose board. Under the floor, there are piles of books. Derek brings them up, handing them to Spencer who studies the spines. Derek reaches up to his shoulder and he comes up with the loan agreements. "Here they are, sir."

Spencer takes them and it all of the victim's names. He sits back and his heart bitterly broken.

**Kitchen – Morning**

Lady Archer prepares food with two servants at the open fireplace and oven. Spencer enters rushed. "Excuse me, Lady Archer…Lila is not in her room."

"No. She has gone out."

"Where?"

"She has taken the last of our grain to be milled." She crosses to him. "You do have a background in the medical arts, don't you, Constable?"

"Very little. I must be going…"

Lady Archer holds out her cut palm and the gash sewn shut. "Will you look at this? I cut my hand this morning. I sewed it myself, but I am afraid it will go bad."

Spencer takes her hand, distracted and nervous. "It appears well. It has already clotted."

"Look closer. Do you have anything to clean it with?"

"It is fine. Now, I must…"

Lady Archer grabs Spencer by the wrist tightly. "I know you saw me."

"What…?"

Lady Archer glances to the servants and keeps her voice low. "I know you followed last night. You must promise not to tell William…"

Spencer tries to pull away, but she grips tighter and the front door is heard slamming. Spencer is panicing.

"Have mercy on me. Please…have mercy."

Spencer pulls away as William enters and Lady Archer goes back to work like nothing had happened.

"Constable, it is urgen that we speak."

**Archer House Front Porch – Morning**

William leads Spencer to the porch. "Reverend Hankel is calling a meeting. This time he is determined to have you forced out, or worse."

"How did you hear this?"

"He came to me. He promised great violence. Said I should cast you out for my own protection. I must speak honestly. There is no reason to think he will not meet with success."

Spencer looks to the barn and sees Derek bringing out the horses. The church bell is heard tolling.

"That is the meeting bell already calling. With the murders of the Killian family and Nathan, no one sees any good from you. If…if you were to leave…you might be saving your own life."

Spencer studies William and then offers his hand and they shake. "I appropriate your concern. I thank you, sir." Spencer hurries off, across the lawn, exasperated. He runs and Derek runs to him. Spencer takes Gunpowder and climbs up.

Derek mounts his horse. "What now? Where is she?"

"Things have become complicated. Lila is at the mill. Ride ahead, find her and bring her to meet me outside the church. Find her at all costs. Quickly."

They both ride fast.

**Western Woods –Day**

A conjuring pile of straw burns. Gloved hands unfold a paper filled with clippings of human hair. The hair is sprinkled on the fire. A cloaked figure is kneeled at the pile and the figure turns to remove a human skull from a cloth bag. The skull is placed at the center in the flames. It's teeth are sharp, cut to points. It is the Horseman's skull.


	18. Sixteen

**Church – Day**

In the church yard the refugee camp, food is prepared over fire and people inhabit the tents.

Inside the church it is crowded with families. Pews filled with bedding and belongings. Hankel comes to close the double doors of his quarters and turns angry. "You are astonishing, Constable. Do you truly think your ridiculous accusations frighten me?"

Spencer is doing nothing to hide his disdain. "Only if I repeat them outside this room. And I will if I must…" He points to the doors. "Out there, for all to hear. Or…you may speak as planned. But, you tell them you feel compelled to move to greener pastures."

"No. You will not run me out. No one will believe a word of what you say."

"Oh? Far as I can tell, a rumor does not travel alone for long here."

"Are you an idealist? Is that it? A free thinker who does not believe in divinity."

"It is only important what you are. An adulterer…"

"I am the Lord's voice in this town."

"Wallowing in sin and lust…"

"They need guidance."

"Wallowing quite literally in blood."

Hankel snaps. "Damn you, sir! God damn you to hell!"

"He may. But, not soon enough for you, and not on your behalf."

Spencer walks and Hankel is humiliated. "You are so upset now…and yet, you seemed in such good spirits last night."

"You cannot do this. I am a man of God!"

"Climb to the top of the tallest ladder you can find, Father. This is the closest you ever come to God."

Outside of the office, townpeople pack in the pews. Hankel enters and walks to the altar. Everyone quiets and Hankel has composed himself, barely. "My friends…dear friends. Those of you still on your farms, I thank you for coming." He sees Spencer near the back and thunder is heard outside. "I…I address unfortunate business. I am forced to take my leave from Sleepy Hollow. I will be moving on to do the Lord's work elsewhere." The gatherers murmur shock and Spencer walks out.

**The Long Straight Road – Day**

It is raining hard. William and Lady Archer ride. "Hurry along. The meeting has most certainly already begun. We do not want Hankel as our enemy."

Lady Archer trails and wood is heard splintering. Just off the road, a tree falls and the trunk catches Lady Archer's horse on its rear flank. The horse falls and she hits the dirt. William looks back halting. She looks up to William in fear and then turns. Behind her, the Headless Horseman trots from, the forest on Daredevil and stops. He takes his axe in hand.


	19. Seventeen

**Church – Day**

It's now storming and the meeting is letting out. Near the churchyard gate, Derek rides with Lila following on her horse. Spencer walks up as Lila dismounts. "What is so urgent, Spencer?"

"Come with me." Spencer leads her to where they can talk away from others.

"Why have I not seen your face for so long? You look much better." She touches his face, but he takes her hand and places the loan agreements there.

"Explain these. I found them secreted away in the sewing room."

Lila's expressions changes just so slightly to guilt.

"Why…why have I scrambled and run and clawed in all directions in all directions, only to find you against me?" He stares at her and Lila stares back, in a small way defeated.

She looks for an out, but there is none. "I have been reading your journal. I'm sorry. I found it too fascinating to resist." She is ashamed. "I rode to catch up with you at the Notory, out of curiosity. Before I found you though, I overheard what you said."

"It was you there?"

"When…when you spoke my father's name along with accusations, I could not believe it. I had to hide these…at least till I could confront him myself."

"And what did he say?"

'He did not do these things. If yoy knew him, you would realize…"

"What did he say, Lila?"

"I have not been able to face him yet."

"The loans give the land to your father. It does not matter survivors are still on their farms. They could be thrown off…tomorrow…a year from now."

"Yes, I have seen that, and I told you why I hid them."

"What would you have me believe."

"If you think I am behind this, say it." She says angrily.

"The name Archer is blackened. You share that name."

"Call me a liar, then, and a murderess. Say it, out and out."

Many people are starting to notice the confrontation.

"Lila…"

"Speak the words, Spencer! What is stopping you? What has happened to your ability to transcend sentimentality?"

Emotions tear at him. Rain pound down harder.

"Oh, no. No! Please…don't dare stand looking as if you still care for me, after all that you have said. If I were to confess, would that ease your suffering? Would that make it easier for you to hate me?" Lila tells him tearfully. "I love you, Spencer Reid. And it breaks my heart knowing you think bad things about me."

They hear a tortured cry and William comes charging through the square on his horse. "The Horseman is coming!" He's barely hanging on and he stops practically falling off, running towards Lila and Spencer. "Save me…"

"Father?"

"He killed her, Lila…" William grasps Lila, fearful and hoofbeats are heard. "The Horseman has killed her."

Far behind, the Horseman rides to follow with his axe held up. Instant mayhem. People scatter all directions screaming. William runs headlong to the church.

"Father!"

Lila runs after him and Spencer backs away, watching the Horseman come, then heads to the church with Derek. William pushes through the iron gate and into tent city, joinging the swarm of townspeople pouring into the church. The Horseman rides behind, closing the gap. Men, women and children run for cover all along the square. Amidst the churchyard panic and Spencer looks back. The Horseman reaches the open gate and Daredevil suddenly rears up. He snorts and can't enter the church. The Horseman grabs Daredevil's reins, tries to move forward again and it has the same result and Daredevil freaks out.

William makes his way in, shoving. People are still clamoring in through the doors. Men pass rifles from stockpiles and climb onto pews at boarded windows. Women herd the childing into a cellar. William searches for a hiding place. He looks across the church to see Hankel closing the doors of his living quarters. Willian moves. "Hankel!"

At the front doors, Lila squeezes in with Spencer and Derek just as people are forcing the doors closed. It's madness. People outside begin pounding and Lila searches.

"Father!"

Spencer goes to a window and looks out between boards.

Outside the church, across the yard, the Horseman gives his axe an underhand toss to the ground inside the gate. The axe instantly begins to degrade to dust in the rain. The Horseman rides and keeps outside the fence.

Inside the church, Spencer comes away from the window, and he looks at panicked citizens. He sees Lila moving up the aisle. She's heading towards William, who slams against the door to Hankel's room.

"Damn you, Hankel! Help me! Let me in!"

They hear rifles boom loudly as men at the window begin firing.

Outside the church the Horseman circles under fire. Great clouds of gun smoke shoot from the church. Men fire down from the belfry. Parts of the Horseman and Daredevil splatter red into the rain as slugs hit without effect. At the other side of the church, the Horseman comes around, heading to the town square.

Inside the church rifleman shout to each other, running to the opposite windows to follow the Horseman. Derek grabs a rifle and leaps to join the brigade. William is still beating Hankel's door when a huge farmer grips William angrily and throws him. "You'll kill us all!" William falls, knocking over pew. Lila's nearby. "You're the one the Horseman wants. Why should we die for you?"

"No!" Lila screams.

The huge farmer picks William up, drags him and shoves Lila aside as she approaches. Spencer pushing past people, trying to reach them.

Outside the church the Horseman brings Daredevil to a halt, yanking a large coil of rope off a hitching post.

Inside the church, the huge farmer shoves William to the floor again. "Get out!"

Others join the rage, pull William towards the front of the church shouting. Spencer struggles to push them off. "Stop this!" Spencer gets to William's side and tries to protect him. "The Horseman cannnot enter! It does not matter who he wants, he cannot cross the gate!"

At the windows, one rifleman turns and cries out. "He's coming back!"

More panic ensues and the huge farmer moves towards William. "We have to save ourselves!"

William pulls the pistol from Spencer's holster, brandishing. "No! Get away from me!"

Outside the church, the Horseman rides past the front and is fired upon. He halts at the wrought iron gate, reaching to yank off one post, which is pointed on top, like an arrow head.

Inside the church, William holds everyone back with the pistol. "The next person to lay hands on me will have a bullet. Stand back!"

"Father…"

"No! Lila, we're safe here." He points to Spencer. "You said it. The Horseman will not have me."

There is a crash, the post spears through a window, and trails the rope tied to it. It skewers William from behind, the bloodied point bursting out his breast bone. William looks down, drops the gun and clutches the post with both hands. Blood streams out his mouth and Lila screams. The rope yanks William back and he slams into the window.

William crashes out, hits the ground and is dragged outside the fence. Daredevil runs with the rope tied around his saddle pommel. The Horseman strides forward with his sword out. William slams into the fence and the rope snaps. He is held there awkwardly and gurgling blood. The Horseman reaches William and chops off his head. Lila faints as sees what happened.


	20. Eighteen

**Sleepy Hollow Forests – Day**

The storm has passed and the forest is empty. There is a long, peaceful pause till Spencer makes his way through, searching the ground. Spencerr comes to look down a small hill. The corpse of Lady Archer lies headless, in a dirty and torn dress. He walks over to the body. Her arm is twisted behind. The sewn cut on the palm of her hand faces up. "Here! I have found her…" he looks at the corpse quiet and miserable. "Here she is."

**Archer House, Upstairs Hall – Early Evening**

Doctor Hotchner comes out from where Lila is asleep. He closes the door and wipes his sweaty face. Spencer waits. "It had been a terrible jolt to her nerves."

"You will stay at her side?" Hotchner nods and Spencer walks.

Outside the house, it's getting dark. Spencer comes out and crosses the porch. A few of the Hollow's residents are here. Derek gets up and follows Spencer onto the lawn. He walks without waiting. "She's the one who controlled the Horseman, isn't she, sir? Sir?"

"I need time for thinking. Without you hanging on my coattails for a change." Spencer keeps walking and doesn't notice that Derek is wounded by the comment.

**Spencer's Room – Night**

Spencer packs his baggage. Derek is miserable. "Won't you change your mind, sir? What can I say to convince you?"

"Nothing. To hell with this place and all the people here." Spencer closes his bag and throws it with others.

"Why…why are you like this?"

"You do not know all that has happened. You cannot understand."

Outside the estate a coach, with Gunpowder as one of its team, waits in the orchard. Van Ripper comes to meet Spencer and Derek. "Half now. Half when we reach the city." Spencer hands the money to Van Ripper and he takes the baggage. Spencer looks to the Manor House. Only one light shines in a second floor window. He sees Lila close the curtains. Spencer turns to Derek who is beginning to cry.

"This is farewell."

"Take me with you, the only home that I would have stayed with is Desiree and her family and now they are no longer here like my father."

"I cannot. Van Ripper and his wife offered to take you. You will be well cared for." They hug goodbye. "I am sorry. Forgive me. I failed you." Spencer releases and goes away, finding this misery unbearable and he climbs in the coach.

"Do not go, Constable. How can you leave?"

Inside the coach, Spencer slumps back in darkness and closes his eyes. He pounds twice on the coach wall.

Outside, Van Ripper whips the reins and the coach starts. Derek follows and the coach picks up speed on the long straight road. Derek stops and wipes away his tears.

**Town Square – Church – Night**

Spencer's coach moves through the town square. A few people in the courtyard's tent city comes out to watch it pass.

**Archer House, Spencer's Room **

The door is pushed open, Derek enters and looks around the empty room. He goes to sit in a chair at the work table, crossing his arms and resting his head.

**Sitting Room**

A plate of food sits untouched. Lila is slumped down in a chair, heartbroken and stares into the fireplace. Behind her, a shadow moves across the room.

**The Long Straight Road – Night**

Van Ripper leads the coach through the stone pillars marking the entrance of Sleepy Hollow.

**Spencer's Coach**

The window between him and the driver slides open. "Sir…this is yours." He offers something to Spencer. "The Archer girl said to give it to you after you were gone."

Spencer takes it. It is the bird and cage spinning toy. He looks at it in melancholy.

**Archer House, Sitting Room **

Lila sits with her eyes closed. She hears a board creaking and she sits up. Suddenly, a figure in black is behind her as she turns and is punched by the figure.

Derek hears a dull thud downstairs, like a body falling and he moves to the door.

**Spencer's Coach**

Spencer turns the strings on the toy and ponders it. As the paper disk spins, images flicker until the bird appears to be inside the cage. Spencer keeps spinning it and looks out the window. He closes his eyes and realizes he made a mistake in thinking that innocent Lila was behind the murders. He wipes away the tears running down his cheeks and leans forward to the window at front. "Van Ripper turn the coach about!"

"What did you say?"

"Turn around. Now!"

**Archer House, Foyer**

Derek comes down the stairs and looks around meekly. "Hello? Lila?" Derek starts down a hall and he doesn't see in another room, Lila's body is being dragged across the floor."

**Town Square, Doctor's Residence**

The coach comes to Hotchner's. Spencer climbs out before it even stops fully, satchel in hand and he hurries. He knocks on the door repeatedly. Doctor Hotchner, half asleep, come to answer the door. Once the door opens Spencer pushes past and takes Aaron's lantern. "Pardon the intrusion…"

Inside the medical room there are two coffins on the floor. "I never examined these bodies." Spencer removes the lid from one coffin. Hotchner is about to say something indignant but then just looks disgusted. "Help yourself, you pompous ass. I will be in bed."

"Would you stay, doctor? I may need assistance." Hotchner reluctantly remains in the room and Spencer stares at the dead Lady Archer. The neck wound is covered by a stained brown cloth and Spencer unwraps it. "Stains of blood."

"What of it?"

Spencer takes out one of the lenses that survived the magnification spectacles and bends to examine the neck. "Jagged flesh." He pauses and puts two and two together. "The Horseman did not do this." Spencer moves to the side of the coffin, lifting the hand with the stitched gash on its palm. "Here, Doctor. Hold this just so…" Hotchner holds the lens so that Spencer can study the cut through it. Spencer takes a scalpel-like knife from his satchel, lifts the hands and cuts the stitches. Through his lens he sees that the gash spreads easily, soft and bloodless. "No clotting or gathering of pus. No healing at all."

"What?"

"When this cut was made, this person was already dead." Spencer stands straight. "This is not Lady Archer."


	21. Nineteen

**Archer House, Kitchen – Night**

Derek enters and the door swings shut. "Lila. Is anyone here?" Behind him, the door slmas open and Lady Archer reaches to grab Derek by the throat.

**Town Square, Church **

Spencer charges up to the church doors pounding them. "Open the door. Open up, damn it!" He pounds and keeps shouting. "Lady Archer is alive. The Horseman is her puppet. Please…" The door opens and the huge farmer points a rifle at him. Frightened people peer out from behind.

"Aren't we rid of you?"

"Listen to me. Lady Archer has faked her death. I need able men…"

"She's dead, and you have gone mad."

"No…"

The man steps forward. "Get out! Isn't it enough that you have ruined this town? Go!"

Spencer back aways from the gun, frustrated and runs. At the Doctor's residence, Van Ripper is still on the coach. Spencer sprints over, breathless and takes out his pistol. "Van Ripper…do you have a gun?"

"Yes. Here…" Van Ripper holds up a rifle and Spencer holds out his hand.

"May I see it?" Van Ripper's confused but hands the rifle over. Spencer immediately points his pistol at Van Ripper. "Get down. Hurry!" Van Ripper climbs off. Spencer climbs up and whips the horses. "Sorry." Van Ripper watches the coach leave still with his hands up.

**Forest**

In a wooded area, Lila lies unconscious. Lady Archer's gloved hands reach to her hair and cut off a clump with scissors. A conjuring pile has been made containing a small animal's heart with an iron nail through it. Lila's hair is added and the pile is lit to burn. Nearby, Derek watches, on his belly with his hands tied behind his back. Lady Archer whispers over the fire, her white horse tied nearby. She looks at Lila, who starts to regain consciousness. Lady Archer takes the Horseman's skull from a bag over her shoulder and places the skull in the flames. Thunder is heard. Lady Archer looks up in the sky and smiles.

**Western Woods, Tree of the Dead **

The wind tosses leaves in swirls. The twisted tree opens wide, with a rumble and shafts of light shooting out.

**The Long Straight Road**

Spencer drives the coach hard ahead.

**Forest**

Lila opens her eyes and sits up groggily. Lady Archer looks down at her.

"You…you are alive?"

"Am I? Or, are you and Derek Morgan dead along with me?" Lady Archer tells her with a sadistic smile.

Lila sees Derek and beyond him, the dying fire. "She commands the Horseman, Lila."

"And, quite beautifully done, wouldn't you say? It is almost over."

It thunders again and the wind starts to pick up.

"He rides tonight."

"Father saw you die."

"He saw me thrown…saw the Horseman looming over me as I fled. Things I wanted him to see. But, as long as I govern the Horseman, he cannot harm me. William did not stay long enough to see that. He ran as a coward, unfettered by my fate."

"Then, whose body was it?" Derek asks her terrified.

"The precious servant girl Sarah. I killed her and kept her body hidden, till I needed it. And, when I return to the Hollow tomorrow, my version of the truth will come to pass." Lady Archer fakes meekness. "I mean, there I was that fateful day, following William into the woods. I did not know what he was up to…where he was going. I was worried for his safety." Lila cautiously moves the hand she's supporting herself with, feels a rock and clutches it. "Imagine my surprise, finding him on a liaison with a common servant. A girl who had apparently become his secret love."

"No one will believe your lies, whore." Lila tells her.

"This whore will see your mouth shut forever very soon. But…I am not going to kill you. Not me…" She picks up the Horseman's skull in her gloved hand. "He will have that honor."

**Western Woods**

The Horseman rides Daredevil, a freight train of moldering flesh, heading towards a chasm with no bridge. They reach it, galloping in mid-air to the other side.

**Archer Estate**

Spencer guides the coach into the Archer Orchard.

**Forest**

Lady Archer admires the skull. "Woe is me…that spying on my husband in his filthy indiscretion, I saw he and Sarah attacked by the Horseman. Oh pity me…so overcome was I that I wandered in the Western Woods…dazed and nearly blind from terror." She says with mock sorrow and crouches on the ground, rubbing dirt on her face. "And tomorrow is my grand performance, having barely survived the elements…by sheer luck I found my way back to the Hollow. But…what do I find here…? My dear, sweet step-daughter Lila is dead. Why has God forsaken her?"

Seeing that Lady Archer lavish attention on Lila, Derek takes this opportunity to ease onto his knees.

"No one will suspect this sad woman who has been through such an ordeal. With only the empty solace of her money and land to comfort her." She says very pleased with herself.

**Archer House**

Spencer leaps from the coach and bounds up the porch. "Lila!"

**Forest**

The three people hear Spencer's calls. Lady Archer turns and is astonished.

"Murderer!" Lila slings the rock and strikes Lady Archer in the head, a glancing blow that knocks her down. Lila runs and grips Derek, helping him up.

Lady Archer scrambles up, grabs Lila and throws her back on the ground. She steps hand on Lila's ankle and touches her forehead, bleeding and is pissed. "You've been a naughty girl."

Derek leaps to action and charges head first into Lady Archer which sends her backwards. Lila runs, pulls Derek up and they flee. "Spencer!"

Lady Archer rolls, recovering from the blow and not very concerned. "Fucking little bitch."


	22. Twenty

**Archer House**

Spencer comes out the open doors and hears "_Spencer!" _he climbs back on the coach and takes off following Lila's voice.

**Forest**

Lila and Derek run out from a line of trees. "Spencer!"

"Here we are!"

Behind in the forest, Lady Archer rides her white horse, in no hurry. The wind kicks hard and hoofbeats are heard. "Run, Lila! Fast as your pretty legs will carry you. It makes no difference."

On the grass, Spencer drives towards Lila and Derek.

At the tree line, Lady Archer holds up the Horseman's skull, the wind tossing her dress and hair. "Nothing will stop him now!"

At mid-field, Spencer reaches Lila and Derek. "Climb up!"

"Lady Archer…" Derek says out of breath.

"I know. Hold on."

Lila and Derek get on and Spencer turns the coach. She unties Derek's hands. They hear the hoofbeats as they get louder.

"Olly-olly oxen-free!" Spencer looks back towards Lady Archer.

At the tree line, the Horseman breaks into the open, hell on horseback. Full speed ahead, "Christ."

**The Long Straight Road**

The coach hits the long straight road away from the house. Lila and Derek hold on as the coach shakes violently. "Where are we going, Spencer?"

"Away from here."

"Here he comes!" Derek tells them.

Behind them, the Horseman is closing in on them at a breakneck pace.

"We might make it to the church."

Derek takes a lantern and crawl back to the roof. "Derek!" Lila exclaims. He ignores her, reaching the rear of the coach and throws the lantern at the Horseman. It smashes on the trail.

"Damn it, Derek, get back here!" Spencer tells him, Derek slides back and Lila helps him back down.

"What can we do?" he asks Spencer and Lila.

"Take the reins." Derek takes them from Spencer.

Spencer slings Van Ripper's rifle over his shoulder and starts back. Lila grips him. "Derek is right. We must do something." She releases him, Spencer gets to the luggage area at the rear, struggling to open a storage box.

Behind them, the Horseman draws his sword getting closer to them.

Spencer opens the box, hefting out a long, jagged saw. "Spencer!" Lila gets his attention. He looks and sees the Horseman as he rides up, swinging his sword. Spencer recoils and is just missed by the sword. The Horseman lets the coach get ahead, shifting to the other side of the trail coming along side. Spencer backpedals and looks at Derek. "Keep him off! Block him!"

Derek guides the horses over and the Horseman must fall behind to avoid the wheels. The coach hits a large, fallen tree trunk, Spencer bounces and falls. He hangs off the side of the coach.

Lila climbs to offer her hand. Spencer offers the saw. "Take it!" She takes the saw. Now with both hands and Spencer tries for better purchase. He grips the coach door and it opens. Spencer clings to the open door as branches slam him. He's reaching to the coach treshold, reaching to grip the back corner of the coach. The Horseman dismounts, clinging and climbing the coach. Spencer takes the rifle off his shoulder and aims his gun. He shoots the Horseman's hand point blank. The Horseman hangs on with his other hand. The Horseman re-grips with the blasted hand, amazing since it's now all mush and bone.

Spencer throws the rifle on his way to the driver's perch and takes the saw from Lila. "Move forward!" Lila looks to the horses and then back at Spencer. "Go!" Spencer takes the reins from Derek. "Help her." Reins in one hand and saw in the other, Spencer waits. The Horseman rises up and moves in and takes out his sword. Derek climbs down to the wooden pole connecting the coach to the bridles and puts out his hand. Lila takes it.

Behind, the Horseman swings and Spencer blocks with the saw.

Bareback. Derek straddles the horse besides Lila.

The Horseman swings and backhandedly knocks the sword from Spencer's hand as Spencer falls back. Spencer hits the bridle post and hands onto the straps for dear life. His feet drag on the trail. Above, the Horseman comes to the driver's perch, close enough to kill Lila as he rises his sword…Lila screams, ducks and is helpless. Below them Spencer pulls a bolt from the coach's hitching rod. He shoves off with his feet. The Horseman swings missing Lila. The horses detach from the coach, dragging Spencer along. The coach careens out of control. It flies off the trail, hits an incline and sails off throwing the Horseman.

The coach hits a tree trunk and smashes. Further down the trail, the coach horses stop. Derek and Lila climb off as Spencer gets to his feet, hurting and clutching his previously wounded shoulder.

"What now?"

"I doubt that's the end."

"The church?" Lila asks him.

"He moves too fast." Spencer unhooks a lantern off the bridle rail. The trail behind is silent until they hear a bone chilling screech behind them.

"What was that?"

"His horse."

They start moving and Spencer looks around. He sees the windmill. "There." Through the tree line Derek and Lila also see the massive windmill against the sky. They run towards it.


	23. Twenty One

**Windmill Field**

Spencer, Lila and Derek run into the open area, heading to the windmill. They hear another horrible squeal and it echoes. Spencer looks over his shoulder. He sees the heavy, low hanging branches and vines at the forest edge creep to life, parting and forming a sort of black tunnel. "He's coming!"

The Horseman gallops out and throws leaves in his wake. "Hurry!" The Horseman readies a battle axe. Spencer gets under the windmill and helps Derek up and the ladder and in. He then helps Lila. The Horseman is almost there. Spencer follows Lila as he gets in feet dangling and he sees the Horseman dismounts from Daredevil.

Spencer leaps up and struggles with the heavy trap door and slams it shut. He closes the latch just as the Horseman hits it. The door buckles.

"It won't hold."

Spencer goes to a large grindstone against a wall and he struggles to roll it. Derek helps him roll it to the trap door. It falls on top with a thud. The Horseman's sword jabs up through the grindstone's center hole. The sword withdraws and they hear the Horseman pounding on the door.

Outside of the windmill, the Horseman chops at the door with his axe.

Inside the windmill, the three inhabitants kept hearing the pounding at the door. The grindstone shifts. Lila and Derek back away as Spencer holds his lantern up, desperate for ideas and searching. Above to the right, is the milling platform, where grain is ground and bagged. To the left is the crooked staircase. Spencer picks up a bailing hook and has a plan forming. He gives his lantern to Lila and points up. "Get up those stairs. Open the door to the roof and wait." Lila and Derek nod their understanding and go up the stairs. Spencer crosses and climbs the ladder to the milling platform. He grasps a wooden lever and pulls it. Gears above begin to turn.

Outside the windmill the rotors creak to life and spin. Under the windmill, the Horseman keeps chopping. His axe exposes the grindstone and it throws sparks.

Inside the windmill Lila looks down from the stairs. She sees the Horseman's axe pry at the seams of the trap door. "Spencer!"

"Keep climbing. I will follow." Spencer pulls bags of grain, line them up at the edge of the milling platform. "Hopefully." He says under his breath.

Above him, Derek reaches the ceiling, throws open the door to the roof. Spencer cuts holes into the grain bags, so milled grain spills out and falls to the floor creating dust. He grabs one open bag and dumps it. More grain dust.

Derek and Lila come out of the windmill. The rotors spin behind them.

Back inside, Spencer sees that the Horseman is sticking a hand through, trying to push the grindstone aside then withdrawing. He hears the axe contine and it won't be long until he gets in. Spencer grabs one half-full bag of grain, swings it with effort and throws. The bag smashes on the grindstone, busting the door.

Outside, the grindstone falls through, slamming the Horseman down.

Back inside, Spencer slices into a sack hanging from a pulley system. More and more dust rises. Below, the Horseman enters. Lila shouts from above.

"Look out!" Spencer hears Derek tell him.

The Horseman moves toward the ladder milling platform ladder, but Spencer grabs it and pulls it up. The Horseman just misses the final rung. Spencer throws the ladder aside as the Horseman backs off. Spencer looks to the staircase. No way to climb down from the milling platform and get there. The Horseman runs and leaps, grabbing a hanging chain. The Horseman climbs the chain and swings. Spencer runs across the platform and jumps to the staircase. He grasps the frail railing of the staircase, barely. The rail creaks about to break. Behind the Horseman lands on the milling platform. Spencer is losing grip and Derek races down the stairs, grabs his hand and he pulls Spencer up. Spencer's pistol slips from its holster and falls. Spencer and Derek look the Horseman, following Spencer's lead, runs across the milling platform and leaps. He grabs the staircase rail, only a few feet from Derek. Spencer kicks the rail and breaks it. The Horseman falls in billowing dust and crashes below. Spencer pushes Derek up the stairs.

Outside the windmill, Lila helps them onto the roof. "Quickly, close it."

"No." Spencer takes the lantern and points. "Get to the crest of the roof and be ready to jump."

"Jump? Jump where?" Derek asks confused.

Inside the windmill, the Horseman runs, agile up the stairs.

On the roof, Spencer shepherds Lila and Derek to the edge where the rotors spin close. "The blades will carry us to the ground. Face front and wait for me."

"I…I can't do this, Spencer."

"We have no choice, love." Spencer moves back to the trap door. Spencer and Derek look at the rotors and down at the long distance between them and the ground. "Be ready." Spencer throws the lantern into the windmill and runs. "Now!"

In the windmill, the Horseman continues up. The lantern falls past.

On the roof, Derek jumps. Spencer grips Lila and they jump. They hit one rotor and cling to the frame and cloth. The rotor begins its downward swing.

The lantern hits the ground and shatters. The flames explode. Grain dust is consumed instantaneously as the flames roar upwards, filling the windmill and engulfing the Horseman.

The rotor is halfway to its lowest point. Derek, Lila and Spencer hang on as the entire structure trembles. Flames shoot out the windows, doors and seams. It lights up the night. On the rattling rotor, Spencer struggles to hold the frame with one hand and keep a grip on Lila. Derek drops. Spencer releases Lila and then he drops. They hit the ground. Spencer rolls, gasps and holds his shoulder.

They all look at each other in disbelief a moment. Spencer lets out a rasping laugh and stands. "Okay…come on…" Spencer ushers them across the field uphill. They run.

Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder rumbles. A bolt strikes the windmill and it explodes. The shockwaves are deafening. The rotors bust apart. Splinters of burning wood spin all directions. Across the field Spencer, Lila and Derek keep running. There is a wooden cart parked ahead.

In the windmill rubble, the Horseman rises, shoving off burning debris. His flame-ravaged uniform smolders.

Across the field, Spencer stumbles onwards, but notices something horrible. In the distance, Lady Archer's white horse roams free. "Oh, no." Derek and Lila are just past the cart when Lady Archer rises from behind it and swings a plank. It slams Spencer in the chest and sends him down.

She grabs Lila's hair and drags her. "Should have stayed away, Constable." Spencer gets up slow, furious, reaches to his holster, only to find it empty. He moves forward. "Keep back or I kill her." She takes out scissors and holds them to Lila's neck. Lila ceases struggling. Spencer keeps Derek behind him and keeps his distance. Lady Archer shoots a glance. "See him…you cannot kill what is already dead." The Horseman strides from the wreckage.

"Let her go!" Spencer tells her angrily.

"Yes…yes. I think I will…" Lady Archer spins and throws Lila in the cart and shoves against it.

"No!" Spencer screams at her.

The cart rolls downhill and Spencer moves forward. Lady Archer turns, brandishing the scissors, slashing and misses. Spencer backs off.

Downhill, the cart picks up speed, headed for the Horsemen. The Horseman starts running to meet it. Uphill, Lady Archer grins a sadistic smile. "Say goodbye to her." She lunges intending on stabbing Spencer. He avoids it puts all of his fury behind his fist. He punches her in the face. She hits the ground and her bag falls open, sending the Horseman's skull rolling out. The skull rolls and rolls landing far away.

Downhill, Lila leaps out from the cart. She lands hard. The Horseman shoves the empty cart aside and is still on the move.

Uphill, Spencer sees the skull and runs towards it. Lady Archer grabs Spencer by the ankle and he falls.

Downhill, Lila runs back and the Horseman is catching up.

Uphill, Spencer tries to pull free from Lady Archer. Derek comes behind her and hits her in the head with the wooden plank and she's out. Spencer scrambles to his feet.

Downhill, the Horseman catches Lila and takes her by hair as she falls to her knees and screams.

Uphill, Spencer runs and grasps the Horseman's skull. He runs towards the Horseman and Lila.

Downhill, Lila struggles, but the Horseman holds her ready by her hair and raises his sword.

Uphill, Spencer throws the skull. "Horseman!" The skull spins in the air.

The Horseman drops Lila, reaches up and catches the skull.

Lila runs and Spencer runs to meet her. He grabs her as she falls, exhausted. Together, they back away from the Horseman. The Horseman holds the skull out, then brings it to his shoulders, to its rightful place. The thunder pounds.

Blood and flesh rise up from the Horseman's throat and grip the skull. Derek drops the plank and watches in awe. The Horseman's reformation continues. Muscle forms and liquids become solids. He is made whole once more, the same evil, human face as the story that William told. He looks to Spencer and Lila and touches his restored face. Daredevil rides up screeching. The Horseman replaces his sword and climbs into the saddle. He rides towards Lila and Spencer, but passes them by. They are so exhausted they fall down. Derek backs up as the Horseman comes, but the Horseman does not want him either. The Horseman leans to grab Lady Archer's unconscious body and pulls her up across Daredevil's back. He rides away with her.

Spencer and Lila watch him go. They looks at each other and kiss each other passionately. Spencer looks to see Derek walk towards them. "How are you?"

"Tired."

Spencer smiles and holds out his arm. Derek comes over. They have a group hug. Lightning brightens the farmland around them.

**Western Woods, Burial Ground**

The Horseman enters the clearing, keeping a hand on Lady Archer. Ahead, the twisted tree and waits. Lady Archer is awakening and her face bloody. She turns her head and looks forward. What she sees makes her scream. The twisted tree's wounds open, wide and glowing. Daredevil picks up speed. Daredevil leaps just as a lightning bolt blasts down, striking the Horseman. They enter the tree. At the tree, Lady Archer's hand sticks out from the tight-shut suture. The sewn wound on her palm seeps blood.


	24. Epilogue

**New York City Street, Spencer's Home – Day**

It's a snowy, bright and busy day in New York. A coach pulls up to Spencer's home. Spencer is driving and he gets off. He opens the coach door. He helps Lila get down and they kiss. Derek sticks his head out and smiles when he sees his new home.

Spencer goes about unloading the bags. Lila holds Derek's hand and they look down the street in wonder.

It was a nice sight to see. Snow and joy after the hell they had spent the last few weeks in Sleepy Hollow. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
